El otro lado del amor
by grilpower456
Summary: Como vivio el Rey Caspian X la tercera vicita de los reyes de antaño, ¿como le caera la noticia de la llegada de su amada?, descubranlo al leerlo...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión.

**Parejas: **Voy a mencionar que, claro me baso en la ultima película de Narnia ósea la del Príncipe Caspian.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Jijijiiijiji XD. Se que dije que ya no iba a escribir un fanfiction mas, pero bueno creo que lo hare de nuevo, pero para ello tienen que leer **"Cuando el amor dueles, que podrías hacer?,** porque va un poco o un mucho unido a esta nueva trama, ya que esta es la perspectiva de Caspian, empieza desde el final de la segunda peli y pues narra las aventuras que pasa en la búsqueda de su amada.

**P.D.** No se cuando termine por eso de la escuela, pero espero que en noches de desvelos pueda terminarla… otra cosa en serio necesitan leer .net/s/6157585/1/Cuando_el_amor_duele_que_podrias_hacer, es muy importante, ya que esto nada mas es lo que le pasa a Caspian mientras la visita de los reyes, y es verdad no porque quiera hacer famoso al otro pero es neta, porfavor lean y comprenderan muchas cosas...

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Recuerdos y comienzos **

Los fantasmas rondan en mi cabeza, ya han pasado 3 meses desde que los reyes de antaño llegaron a mi llamado, todo fue una gran sorpresa, quien imaginaria que ellos fueran "jóvenes", destruimos al imperio de mi tío y hoy soy el rey de una tierra hermosa, pero lo mas importante no puedo olvidarla, sus ojos azules son el recuerdo vivo de aquel amor que no pudo ser.

**CINCO MESES DESPUÉS**

-¡Problemas y mas problemas! –gritó a mis súbditos –¡los rebeldes nos están atacando, tenemos que ponerle un alto a esto!

-Pero mi señor –dice el profesor Cornelios –tenga calma, vera que todo se pude solucionar, los rebeldes no pueden hacer nada, son seguidores de su t… Miraz, tenemos que tener fe.

-Es verdad profesor, que haría sin usted, bueno ya escucharon, tengamos fe y veremos que pasa.

Salen todos de la sala de juntas, donde esta una gran mesa redonda de madera de arce, unas lámparas encendidas con fuego, las paredes tienen cuadros de familia y de Narnia, en donde todos los ministros y súbditos vienen a aclarar sus dudas y discutir temas y problemas.

Tengo que dejar de pensar en ella, en la reina "la benévola" y pensar en el pueblo que en este momento tiene problemas, Aslan desapareció como la ultima vez, me dejo solo, pero se que regresara. De repente salgo de mis pensamientos cuando mi fiel escudero entra de nuevo a la sala.

-Señor, los planos para reconstruir el castillo de Cair Paravel, están listos, necesitamos su aprobación para comenzar a construir.

-Perfecto –observo los planos –empiecen pero ya saben que necesito que quede como hace 1300 años antes.

-Por supuesto Caspian, perdón su majestad –dice Mark apenado –sin la ayuda del profesor no se que hubiéramos hecho.

-Gracias Mark, tu eres un excelente amigo –dándole un abrazo –se que jamás me fallaras.

-Primero muerto que hacer eso, pero bueno me tengo que ir si no cuando regresen los reyes no va a estar listo.

Al irse Mark, vuelvo a caer en mis pensamientos, de nuevo ella vuelve a mi cabeza.

**OCHO MESES DESPUÉS**

Voy cabalgando por el bosque, con mi jefe, escudero, guardia y amigo Mark, se me ha hecho una costumbre, los rebeldes ya no han dado problemas aunque aun quedan varios de ellos, voy a cazar para no pensar mas en ella, ya que me hace daño, tengo que vivir de nuevo, el castillo casi esta terminado, pero yo no viviré en el, porque me recuerda muchas cosas, es para que Aslan y los reyes Lucy y Edmund lleguen a descansar es su hogar, no el mío.

De repente escucho unos gritos de una mujer, me muevo rápidamente y llego al lugar, veo que tienen atados a los personas a una mujer hermosa, tez blanca, ojos marrones, alta, castaña y a un joven de su misma edad un poco mas bajito que ella, ojos verdes, algo fornido, tez blanca. Salto del caballo, desenfundo mi espada y ataco, son rebeldes que aun piensan que no soy un rey digno de ellos.

Mark llega y hace lo mismo, sin dificultades desato a la joven, me ve y se desmaya en mis brazos, la cargo llevándola al castillo, para que la revisen y me diga que le había pasado.

-Disculpe, señorita pero que paso, que le hicieron

-Veníamos escapando del reino alto, en el cual mataron a mis padres los reyes y solo mi guardián Julliar y yo sobrevivimos –me dice llorando

Sus ojos ocultan algo, pero algo me esta pasando, a caso mi corazón de nuevo revive, me gusta y es una hermosa mujer.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? –digo despistando mi interés

-Disculpe su majestad, mi nombre es Caroline, pero no tengo a nadie, necesito una casa, para vivir junto con mi guardián, jamás lo dejaría después de que me salvo de que me mataran.

-No te preocupes te quedaras aquí en lo que encuentras casa y tu guardián será de mi guardia real.

**UN AÑO DESPUÉS**

Estoy esperando a mi amada, Caroline, creo que he aprendido a amarla, es una mujer maravillosa y hoy voy a pedirle algo muy importante, que se cambiara mi vida, aquí en la playa frente al castillo por fin terminado Cair Paravel, la veo venir con un vestido largo color plata, se ve hermosa, me sonríe y se lanza a mis brazos dándome un beso, se que me ama. Sus ojos marrones son un lucero que me enciende.

-Mi amor, espero que todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, lo sepamos vivir, pero sabes, yo ya no te veo como novia, sino como algo más –saco de mi bolsillo una pequeña rosa que lleva un anillo, hincándome –sabes cuando te vi, me reconstruiste la vida, ya que estaba devastado, ¿quieres casarte conmigo, Caroline?

…- su cara es de sorpresa –claro mi vida, acepto

Me emociona la tomo en mis brazos y la beso con tanta pasión, pero justo en ese momento recuerdo aquellos ojos azules que me hicieron suspirar varios meses, pero trato de olvidar ese recuerdo, ya que tengo que comenzar de nuevo.

**SEIS MESES DESPUÉS**

Estoy frente a un espejo, voy a dar un gran paso en la vida, pero no se si lo quiero dar, Caroline, me ha mostrada una cara que no conocía, pero creo amarla, mi corazón se resiste, aun vive el recuerdo de aquella reina. Mi traje blanco con pequeñas costuras de oro, hecho precisamente para mi boda, ya están esperándome, Aslan ya llego para dirigir la ceremonia, estoy muy nervioso.

-Mi señor, necesita calmarse –dice el profesor

-Solo que estoy pensando, ¿estaré asiendo lo correcto? –digo poco cabizbajo

-Se que lo hará bien y vera que será un marido ideal para ella, algo no me gusta de ella pero si a usted lo hace feliz, a mi también –me dice y dándome un abrazo me conduce a la puerta.

Al llegar hasta esa parte me pongo al frente y veo como ella entra y llega al lado mio, en el salón hay muchos invitados, telmarinos, enanos, centauros, hipogrifos, etc., el gran león comienza.

-Rey Caspian y Caroline, pronto serán marido y mujer, tendrán que entender que el amor es un sentimiento poderoso que necesita de dos corazones y necesitan apoyarse entre ellos, así que Caroline aceptas como esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo todos los días que restan en tu vida…

-Claro que si, acepto –dice ella muy convencida

-Y tu Rey Caspian, aceptas por esposa a Caroline, para… -de repente ya no escuchaba estaba sumido en el pensamiento de la ultima vez que la vi, cuando aquel sencillo beso me cambio la vida, pero sentí un codazo informándome que debía responder.

-Que paso… así… acepto

-Esto esta dicho, a partir de este momento son marido y mujer, rey y reina. Pueden besarse.

Sin mas lo hicimos, ese día paso tan rápido, la fiesta y al llegar la noche Caroline fue mía como esposa, se entrego a mi, pero al finalizar, yo seguía pensando en ella, en Susan.

**DOS MESES DESPUÉS**

Casi tres años han pasado, estoy casado y espero tener un hijo pronto, pero jamás dejas de aprender, mi esposa es otra a la que yo conoci, una persona arrogante, celosa y mandona, eso me hace que la odie de vez en cuando, estoy en mi oficina, el castillo telmarino, donde vivo, de repente entra Mark a darme una noticia inesperada.

-Mi señor, se nos ha informado que los reyes de antaño han regresado, que hacemos, ya puse a disposición de ellos a un concejero al fauno Rick, es el mejor.

Me quedo sin habla, volvieron… pero no ella… solo sus hermanos.

-Pe… perfecto, sigue así.

Se va y yo solo me quedo pensando que pasara en mi corazón cuando solo vea a Lucy a Edmund.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión.

**Parejas: **Voy a mencionar que, claro me baso en la ultima película de Narnia ósea la del Príncipe Caspian.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Jijijiiijiji XD. Se que dije que ya no iba a escribir un fanfiction mas, pero bueno creo que lo hare de nuevo, pero para ello tienen que leer **"Cuando el amor dueles, que podrías hacer?,** porque va un poco o un mucho unido a esta nueva trama, ya que esta es la perspectiva de Caspian, empieza desde el final de la segunda peli y pues narra las aventuras que pasa en la búsqueda de su amada.

**P.D.** No se cuando termine por eso de la escuela, pero espero que en noches de desvelos pueda terminarla… hoy es una de esas noches a pero que pi… tengo un chin… de tarea y ya no tengo sueño jajaaja y pues me puse a hacer esto… en lugar de la tarea.. jijii

Otra cosa en serio necesitan leer **_.net/s/6157585/1/Cuando_el_amor_duele_que_podrias_hacer_**, es muy importante, ya que esto nada mas es lo que le pasa a Caspian mientras la visita de los reyes, y es verdad no porque quiera hacer famoso al otro pero es neta, porfavor lean y comprenderan muchas cosas...

* * *

CAPITULO 2

**LO INESPERADO SABE AMARGO…**

-¡Moscatrufas! – llega corriendo mi pequeño amigo –que tanto sabes del regreso de los reyes de antaño.

-¿Quiénes? –me pregunta incrédulo.

-Los reyes de antaño, me acaba de informar Mark, que regresaron, lo que no se es quienes y necesito saber.

-Pero mi rey, los únicos que pueden volver son la reina Lucy y el rey Edmund…

-Es verdad, pero me hice ilusiones de entregarle la espada al rey Peter, yo no soy digno de ella, es digna de un magnifico rey –mis ojos se nublan ya que siento desvanecerme.

-Mi señor usted debe superar lo que sentía por la reina, ya no va a regresar necesita olvidarla, esta casado y esperemos que pronto tenga hijos.

De repente entra mi querida esposa, con un traje negro elegante y como siempre seguida de su "guardia personal" Juliar, es lo que me cae mal de ella, siento que me engaña con él pero no estoy seguro, llega y me da un beso sentándose en mis piernas, haciendo una seña para que tanto Juliar y Moscatrufas se retiraran.

-Mi vida, de quien hablaba Moscatrufas, que tu no has podido olvidar, espero que no sea una mujer, porque me voy a poner muy molesta –me lo dice besándome el cuello.

-No… no… como crees estamos hablando de que los reyes de antaño están de nuevo aquí –la separo porque se que esto no acabara bien –mi vida que tal si les hacemos una pequeña bienvenida, que te parece.

-Claro mi vida –ella me sigue besando –Juliar, Moscatrufas, -entran los dos –mi marido quiere hacer una fiesta hagan la mejor para los reyes y no nos molesten en unas 2 horas estaremos ocupados –dice con un tono pícaro –por favor encárguense de todo.

-Claro señora –diciendo al unisonó y saliendo de la sala.

-Y tu que esperas, estamos solos –me dice besándome con pasión

-Me parece buena idea –aunque algo me dice en mi interior que no.

La empiezo a besar con tanta pasión, nos tocamos en partes excitantes y de mas, es una furia que llevo por dentro que ella casi esta lista para todo, en ese momento pienso en ella, en Susan, y sin querer la llamo en voz alta, Caroline se me queda viendo como no creyendo lo que acaba de escuchar, le acabo de cambiar el nombre, me avienta, se empieza a vestir, en su cara se ve que esta enojada.

-Perdón, no se que estaba pensando, perdóname –le trato de dar un beso y me rechaza.

-¿QUIÉN ES ELLA? –Me grita furiosa -¿QUIÉN ES SUSAN?

-Ella… no dije eso… estas confundida… mi vida, que pasa… no confías en mi.

-Caspian X, de nuevo te voy a preguntar ¿QUIÉN…. ES… SUSAN?, te lo digo mas despacio para que entiendas, o que quieres que comprenda que me has estado engañando y que crea que me digas no hay problema mi amor, solo fue una confusión –sus ojos sueltan rabia y esta llorando.

-Mi vida –la trato de tomar en mis brazos pero se resiste –jamás te engañaría, mírame y dime a caso tengo cara de que te engaño –le doy un tierno beso

-No claro que no, se que me amas y nunca me arias eso.

-Entonces me crees –le doy un beso, pero siento que no me lo corresponde.

-Caspian, deja voy a ver los preparativos, porque entre Juliar y Moscatrufas van a ser desastre –me da un beso de despedida y se marcha.

Al quedarme solo, se me abre una brecha en mi corazón, porque la recuerdo, Moscatrufas tiene razón tengo que olvidarla, pero porque mi corazón necesita que ella este aquí, si sabe perfectamente que jamás volverá, cuantos días habrán pasado en su tierra, pero no importa ella es mi luz para seguir vivo.

Tomo un trago de vino y espero que se me pase el deseo de verla de nuevo, es imposible, me siento en un sillón, cerca de los libros, tomo el la historia de Narnia y hay la veo, con su arco y flechas, su piel de seda y sus ojos azules como el mar, de repente salgo totalmente de mis fantasías, porque la mucama acaba de entrar.

-Mi rey, me mando la señora Caroline, para mostrarle los trajes para esta tarde –trae en las manos dos trajes para fiesta –cual elije el negro o el plata.

-Creo que me quedo con el negro, se ve más formal y tengo mas presencia, déjemelo en la cama de la habitación, ya voy a cambiarme.

La mucama se va y yo solo dejo el libro en su lugar y me dirijo a cambiarme para recibir a Lucy y a Edmund.

**CINCO HORAS MÁS TARDE**

-Moscatrufas rápido ya van a llegar los Reyes- digo algo desesperado

-No se preocupe mi señor en un momento estaremos listos, Madame Caroline como esta? Espero que bien- saluda a la esposa del Rey.

-Bien, espero que los Reyes Antiguos estén cómodos y pues esperándolos con ansias, quien dices que viene mi amor- dice mi esposa con un tono algo sarcástico.

-Solo dos… -a mi mente se viene la imagen de mi querida Susan –el rey Edmund y la Reina Lucy… bueno voy a terminar de vestirme me despido, Moscatrufas vienes por favor –me despido con un beso.

Ese beso significa mucho mas, porque yo aún sigo queriendo a una Reina, que jamás volvería…

Al llegar a mi habitación, mi corazón late a un ritmo inevitable, Moscatrufas entra después de mi y me mira con preocupación, yo no le hago caso, pero me tranquilizó y me visto lo mas rápido posible ya que Mark dijo que faltaban unos minutos para que llegaran los reyes al castillo que me vio nacer.

Salgo de la recamara, veo al profesor y me mira tiernamente, no puedo llorar soy un hombre, tomo posición de rey, para ver la entra de los reyes, me paro en el balcón que alguna vez fue donde Miraz nos ataco.

Enfoco la mirada hacia las puertas, al momento de abrirlas las trompetas comienzan a tocar, de repente no lo puedo creer, ella esta hay, ella también vino, pero que demonios piensa Aslan al regresar a todos, que piensa que voy a ser yo, estoy casado, que jugadas del destino. Mi corazón late a mil por hora, su mirada se dirige a la mía, me sonríe, pero yo no le pudo regresar la mirada, porque estoy en shock.

-Majestad, necesitamos bajar a recibirlos –me dice Reepechip –que milagro hizo Aslan regreso a todos.

-Si vamos, rápido –digo aun incrédulo

Cuando voy bajando mi cuerpo se quiebra pensando en que es una ilusión, al llegar a la puerta, veo primeramente al gran rey Peter, se ríe en son de burla, ni el se cree que esta aquí, Edmund me saluda cordialmente, Lucy solo me sonríe y ella se me queda viendo de una forma tierna, mi corazón se confunde, tengo ganas de abrazarla y besarla, pero no puedo recuerdo que estoy casado.

-Bienvenidos Reyes y Reinas que sorpresa…- saludo muy cordial e incrédulo a la vez -es algo muy bueno que estén ¡todos! Quiero…

–Que no solo vendrían dos –dice mi esposa, también incrédula saliendo a la puerta –es lo que dijo mi marido, pero no importa el castillo es demasiado grande y todos cabemos, aunque no mas que Cair Paravel, pasen los acompaño… vienes mi amor…

Camina hacia mi y me da un beso, todos quedan extrañados ninguno se lo esperaba, así que ella al ver su expresión.

–Pero como soy descuidada, soy la Reina Caroline esposa del Rey Caspian –saluda a los reyes.

En ese momento todos voltean a verla preocupados, presintiendo que su hermana se sintió mal con la noticia que su rostro se ve calmado, pero en su mirada parece que quiere estallar en llanto, un momento que el tiempo detuvo, que no se como explicar, la veo esta a punto de llorar me siento mal, la verdad hacerla sufrir jamás fue mi intención, el destino es tan cruel que solo quiero que eso jamás hubiera pasado.

Edmund le dice algo al oído, pero ella esta paralizada viéndome, como si no pudiera creer lo que ve, empiezan a caminar hacia la sala donde se realizara la fiesta, pasa a un lado mío y simplemente trata de ignorarme.

-Vienes querido- dice mi esposa, en tono seductor algo fuerte para que todos escuchen,

–No mi vida en un segundo voy, tengo que ver algo ahorita te alcanzo.

Salgo de hay necesito un respiro, mi esposa le dice algo a Juliar, pero lo ignoro, ella entra con los reyes, yo no puedo estar dentro, salgo llegando hasta donde entrenan los escuderos, hay unos maniquíes para poder defenderse, tomo una espada y con coraje empiezo a destrozar todo lo que veo. Alguien me toma las manos con fuerza, es Mark, lo miro solo suelto la espada.

-Tranquilo… se lo que estas sintiendo, jamás esperabas que la reina Susan regresara, pero amigo lo único que tienes que hacer es olvidarla no puedes hacer nada.

-Sabes cuanto espere este momento –lo miro furioso –meses, tenia una ligera esperanza a que ella volviera pero a la vez me hacia a la idea de que jamás regresaría, es una triste historia de amor.

-Mira si la quieres lucha por ella, sepárate de tu mujer, y pues a ver que sucede.

-Como crees que me voy a separar de Caroline, es una mujer extraordinaria y si no es por ella no se que hubiera pasado.

-¡jajajaja! Estas hablando de la misma mujer… -me dice en tono burlón.

-¿Pero porque lo dices? ¿Qué sabes? –pregunto con el seño fruncido.

-Nada, olvídalo, ven vamos –me jala para irnos de nuevo a la fiesta.

Cuando vamos rumbo al salón principal, veo que Susan sale corriendo de la fiesta, le hago una seña a Mark y el me empuja como a un niño que quiere su paleta, a que la siga.

Voy tras ella, llega a un balcón, recarga sus manos en la pared, se que se siente mal, no puedo evitarlo, necesito de ella, me doy cuenta que aun la quiero, me gusta su forma de ser, de moverse, de todo lo que hace ella y me dispongo a darle explicaciones. Me acerco poco a poco al balcón donde encuentra la Reina Susan.

–Es que… yo pensé ya han pasado 3 años y…- empecé a decirle si verla a los ojos con un tono enojado.

–No te preocupes no me afecta, sabia que esto podría pasar, me permites –dice furiosa, se que le duele esta situación, su tono de voz la descubre.

Al pasar a mi lado choco su mano con la mía, sentí su calor pero no hice nada, tenia ganas te tomarle la mano, abrasarla y besarla para demostrarle mis sentimientos, ese pequeño acercamiento fue maravilloso, la veo alejarse, pero creo tomo el camino equivocado, me quedo solo y pienso que tengo que replantear mi vida, todavía deseo estar casado y porque Mark dijo eso de Caroline.

Veo a mi esposa del otro lado del pasillo, observándome y se que sabe lo acabo de hacer, sus ojos se nota que odia a Susan, porque la pequeña mentira que le conté de no saber quien era se que la descubrió, entra a un cuarto de arte donde están algunas pinturas que han hecho jóvenes narnianos.

-¡CASPIAN! ¡ES ELLA! –me grita furiosa –¿PORQUE ME MIENTES?

-Calmate, te lo puedo explicar… -digo algo titubiante

-QUE ME CALME, SI ME ACABO DE ENTERAR QUE TU, REY CASPIAN X, TUVISTE UNA RELACION CON LA REINA –llega y me da una cachetada

-¡PERO QUE TE PASA! ¡ESTAS LOCA! ¡SI TUBE UNA RELACION CON ELLA PERO JAMAS PASO NADA, NADA! LO OYES NADA –le digo furioso deteniéndole la mano –ME ACABAS DE DEMOSTRAR QUIEN ERES REALMENTE, UNA MUJER CELOSA Y ARROGANTE.

-Y SI LO SOY QUE, ACASO TE MOLESTA –me lo dice furiosa

-SABES SI ES ASI, CREO QUE DEBERIAMOS SEPARARNOS

-¿QUÉ? TE QUIERES SEPARAR DE MI PARA IRTE CON ESA, JAMÁS OYELO JAMÁS TE DEJARE –me dice eso y va enojada.

Me quedo solo de nuevo y solo me pregunto ¿qué es lo que quiero? Mi esposa es una celosa lo acaba de demostrármelo, jamás la había visto de esa forma, me da miedo que valla hacer algo, salgo del cuarto, dirigiéndome a mi oficina, me siento y de repente se que no me encuentro solo, pero es la persona menos esperada.

-Lucy ¿que haces aquí? –le pregunto a la menor de los Pevensie

-Nada solo venia a ver donde estaba mi hermana, ¿de casualidad no las has visto?

-Si, pero después la perdí de vista.

-Bueno sigo buscándola, ya que anda un poco sensible, ya que no se esperaba esto… digo regresar a Narnia, bueno Caspian ya me voy –me dice dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Cuanto tiempo a pasado en su mundo? Lucy.

-3 meses, y si quieres saber si ha preguntado por ti, no, no lo ha hecho, de hecho quiere olvidar todo esto, esta sufriendo, espero que hagas lo correcto –sin mas se fue.

Que quiso decir con eso, espero que este bien salgo y me dirijo hacia la fiesta pero me llama la atención algo, cerca del sótano, veo que alguien esta saliendo, cuando llego me llevo una gran sorpresa es Susan, pero se ve algo mal, al momento de que me ve su mirada se une con la mía fundiéndose en el amor.

* * *

Aqui tienen la siguiente parte

espero que les guste

pero si lo primero que tienen que hacer es leer

la historia de CUANDO EL AMOR DUELE, QUE PODRAS HACER?

porque esa historia se relaciona mucho.

dejen sus reviews please...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión.

**Parejas: **Voy a mencionar que, claro me baso en la ultima película de Narnia ósea la del Príncipe Caspian.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Jijijiiijiji XD. Se que dije que ya no iba a escribir un fanfiction mas, pero bueno creo que lo hare de nuevo, pero para ello tienen que leer **"Cuando el amor dueles, que podrías hacer?,** porque va un poco o un mucho unido a esta nueva trama, ya que esta es la perspectiva de Caspian, empieza desde el final de la segunda peli y pues narra las aventuras que pasa en la búsqueda de su amada.

**P.D.** No se cuando termine por eso de la escuela, pero espero que en noches de desvelos pueda terminarla… mendiga gripa pero hizo inspirarme, jijiji…

Otra cosa en serio necesitan leer _**.net/s/6157585/1/Cuando_el_amor_duele_que_podrias_hacer**_, es muy importante, ya que esto nada mas es lo que le pasa a Caspian mientras la visita de los reyes, y es verdad no porque quiera hacer famoso al otro pero es neta, porfavor lean y comprenderan muchas cosas... el otro es la vision de Susan es como ve ella todo ya deje el link.

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

**Viendo Realidades****…**

Salgo de la oficina, voy metido en mis pensamientos, pero me llama la atención algo, cerca del sótano, veo que alguien esta saliendo, cuando llego me llevo una gran sorpresa es Susan, pero se ve algo mal, al momento de que me ve su mirada se une con la mía fundiéndose en el amor.

Me recargue cerca, en una columna la admiraba y veía de manera tierna, pero sentía que no estaba bien, me preocupaba ver como tenia la mano en el abdomen, me acerco lentamente.

–¿Te sientes bien? estas muy pálida, Susan puedes decirme, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto algo preocupado, tomo suavemente su cara, sus ojos solo me observan como diciendo quítate.

No me doy cuenta de quien viene, estoy hipnotizado en su mirar, es un ángel, de repente escucho una voz muy familiar, me toma del brazo jalándome hacia a tras quitándome de mis sueños.

–Querido, tus súbditos te están buscando– dice mi esposa –mi amor, verdad que me amas, díselo a la Reina…

Me saca completamente de mis pensamientos, mis ojos ya no estaban sobre los de ella sino de aquella mujer que hace unos momentos discutiendo, me besa con pasión y yo me confundo ya que le correspondo, soy un idiota, cuando abro los ojos veo que ella va corriendo.

Trato de seguirla pero mi esposa, me retiene, en sus ojos se nota que esta celosa, pero no lo puedo evitar, necesito de Susan y se que le estoy haciendo daño, mucho daño.

Caroline me toma del brazo y empezamos a caminar hacia la fiesta, pero no se que me pasa, pasamos por un cuarto de aseo y la empujo con furia, mi esposa me ve horrorizada, cierro la puerta y pongo el seguro, la veo, la tomo en mis brazos, la beso con pasión y furia, es algo incontrolable, mi corazón late a mil por horas, ella me empieza a quitar la ropa, y yo a ella, de repente los dos estamos desnudos y nos hacemos uno.

Terminamos exhaustos, tirados en el suelo, reímos como locos, recuerdo aquellos momentos felices, donde peleábamos menos y ella me celaba menos, Caroline se recuesta en mi pecho, la tapo con su vestido, se que la quiero, pero a veces me saca de quicio, pero aun tengo la impresión de que a Susan le pasaba algo, se veía rara.

-No te diste cuenta, que la reina Susan, se veía rara –comento, cometiendo una imprudencia.

-¿QUÉ? Te preocupas por ella, sabes este momento fue hermoso e intenso y como siempre arruinas todo –se levanta y se pone el vestido.

-No…no… como crees, por favor no quiero pelear, olvida lo que dije –digo algo calmado

-Que olvide todo, así nada mas, si desde que llegaron los magníficos reyes de antaño, tu solo estas pensando en ella, tu solo estas hablando de ella, solo vives para ella, pero recuerda tienes una esposa.

-Me reclamas como si tu fueras perfecta, yo no te digo nada de que Juliar te siga a todos lados, eso no esta bien, a menos que me estés ocultando algo, lo de Susan ya paso –mi voz suena molesta

-Si y yo me creo todo, no vale la pena pelear, por alguien que durara tan poco tiempo –abre la puerta –te espero a fuera.

Se va y como siempre me quedo solo, me empiezo a vestir, de repente veo una pequeña botellita amarilla, de seguro es de Caroline, es mejor que me de prisa sino ahorita escuchare otro sermón, como me gustaría entender a las mujeres.

Salgo, empiezo a caminar Caroline me alcanza, y me toma nuevamente del brazo, creo que ya pasaron muchas horas desde que no me aparezco en la fiesta, caminamos juntos y de repente vemos que los reyes Peter, Edmund y Lucy, parecen algo apresurados, cuando nos ven se sorprenden.

-A donde van, todavía no viene la mejor parte –dice Caroline extrañada

–Caspian puedes prestarnos un minuto al Profr. Cornelius, por favor, necesitamos llevarlo a palacio para que nos explique algo… acerca del castillo –dice algo nervioso el rey Peter

–Claro… no hay problema ahorita le digo que se dirija al castillo…–le digo algo extrañado.

–Bueno Caspian gusto en saludarte pero tenemos que irnos, - se despiden los reyes cortésmente y salen sin más explicaciones disparados por sus caballos.

-Que raro, ¿qué pasaría? Se ven muy preocupados –digo viendo como salen con los caballos a todo galope.

-Por favor busque al profesor y dígale que los reyes de antaño lo esperan en Cair Paravel, es urgente –indico a uno de los soldados que pasaban por ahí en ese momento.

-A ti que te preocupa, algún berrinche que de seguro hizo tu "reina" –me voltea a ver con celos –bueno voy a decir que ya se acabo la fiesta, fue bueno mientras duro, verdad mi amor.

Pasan unos cuantos minutos, para que el salón del castillo se quede solo, mis pensamientos viajan aquella mirada azul como el mar.

-Caspian, tengo noticias de los reyes, creo saber a que vinieron –dice alguien a mis espaldas.

-Mmmm! A si, que paso –respondo algo distraído

-Los reyes de antaño, vinieron a una misión especial que el gran León Aslan designo para que se puedan quedar, es una fuente confiable, también se sabe que es total y absolutamente secreta, pero se que van a tener que pasar algunas pruebas peligrosas.

-Ok, buen trabajo Mark, creo que mi deber es ayudarlos, es lo que dicta mi corazón, pero investiga mas y mañana me dices que sucede, me mandas un mensaje en una paloma, por favor y espera instrucciones mías.

-Como usted diga majestad –dice retirándose cortésmente.

Llega la noche rápidamente, el profesor creo que ya esta en el castillo, Caroline se desapareció y yo solo quiero descansar, al momento de poner la cabeza en la almohada me quedo completamente dormido.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Me levanto, estoy solo en la habitación se que mi esposa no puso un pie en ella, voy a ejercitarme para después asearme, me visto no he recibido ningún mensaje. Me dirijo a realizar mis labores diarias, en eso veo a la persona que se que me traerá razones de los reyes antiguos.

-Profesor, ya esta aquí de regreso, ¿le pasa algo?, que le hicieron los reyes, de seguro fue Peter –veo al profesor algo preocupado

-No mi Rey, es algo que no debería contarle pero, es mi deber informarle que la Reina Susan –dice muy nervioso –la reina esta gravemente herida por una maldición antigua, de hecho no hay contra maleficio que pueda sanar, pero mi rey esto es confidencial y no quiero que se lo diga a nadie, mucho menos a su esposa por favor, es por su bien, haga lo que le pido. –me dice muy preocupado

Me quedo muy confundido con lo que acaba de decir, entonces empiezo a recordar, Susan cuando estaba cerca del sótano estaba muy pálida, algo le paso, pero fue dentro del castillo, pero ¿Quién?

Sin querer me dirijo de nuevo a la habitación, por fin veo a mi esposa, la observo y veo que me oculta algo, me siento, sigo meditando con lo que dijo el profesor, siento que ella sabe, pero no me atrevo a preguntarle.

En una habitación muy grande donde, dos esposos estaban distanciados a causa de un mensaje recibido por su querido Profesor Cornelius.

-Caspian mi amor, ¿que te pasa? –dice muy cariñosamente Caroline llegándose a sentar en la silla de piedra que estaba en la habitación principal.

-Nada y por favor déjame solo…- digo algo alterado, no se que me pasa.

-Ese "nada", suena muy melancólico, ya que tus "queridos amigos" no se quedaron a la cena y no pudiste ver a tu amada y adorada Susan, que le ves a ella que yo no tenga… mmmmmmmm…. A caso ustedes dos ya… -la veo con rabia –eso significa que tu la sigues amando, yo tenia razón, pero todos decidieron que no, ya olvídate de ella, sabes que Aslan los mando a una misión muy peligrosa, con la cual podrán ser los reyes de Narnia una vez mas y que a ti te destierren…

Si nada mas, de repente llega una paloma y veo que ya pronto se iran a la misión, mando una contestación diciendo que me esperen.

-Me voy a ayudar donde me necesitan y sabes regresando no te quiero ver en el castillo, no se que me paso al querer casarme contigo… -digo tomando mis cosas de guerra.

-No te preocupes mi amor, si es lo que quieres para regresar con Susan, quiero decirte que ella no te volverá a molestar, ya me encargue de ella… -me dice acercándose más y apunto de darme un beso

-¡Así que tu fuiste quien le hiso el maleficio, tu! ¡Pero en que te molestaba!- la veo y me quedo estupefacto

-No te exaltes mi amor, pero sabes que si te entrometes tus queridos amigos, la van a pasar muy mal, pero alguien que tu quieres, tu amada y querida Reina Susan será la que pague las consecuencias –me da un beso y se despide.

– Ya esta su caballo listo junto con su ejercito – interrumpiendo Moscatrufas

–Lo antes mejor – me limpio las lágrimas, saliendo lo más rápido que puedo.

Casi voy corriendo, con quien demonios me case, es un monstro, la odio, porque le hizo eso a Susan, que le hizo ella, que pretende.

Llego a las caballerizas, esta todo mi ejercito comandado por mi fiel amigo Mark.

-¿Qué tenemos? –pregunto rápidamente

-Pues… los reyes se dirigen hacia una gran misión, creo que el primer punto es la caverna de las desilusiones, es muy peligrosa –dice preocupado.

-Si lo se, el único que sabe, eres tu, así que te encomiendo que los conduzcas por favor, también quiero que cuando los veas les entregues esto –dándoles las armas, la espada, la daga y el arco –diles que es un favor que ya me cobre.

-No te preocupes, pero tu me esperas al salir de la cueva, yo te mando mensajes por la paloma de donde nos veremos, tomare atajo para alcanzarlos ya que van muy avanzados, hoy tu diriges el ejercito, creo que lo necesitaremos… se que lo lograran. –toma su caballo y cabalga rápidamente.

-Bueno, guerreros, tenemos una misión, prepárense como si fueran a una guerra porque no sabemos que pasara.

Tomo mi caballo y ordeno que salgamos del castillo, vamos a paso lento pero firme, volteo hacia el balcón, se encuentra mi esposa, viendo como voy por quien amo de verdad y por quien me ama.

* * *

Jajaja eso de desvelarse y tener gripa

hace mal jajaaja

espero que les guste este capitulo

please los reviews hacen mucho bien

ok...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión.

**Parejas: **Voy a mencionar que, claro me baso en la ultima película de Narnia ósea la del Príncipe Caspian.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Jijijiiijiji XD. Se que dije que ya no iba a escribir un fanfiction mas, pero bueno creo que lo hare de nuevo, pero para ello tienen que leer **"Cuando el amor dueles, que podrías hacer?,** porque va un poco o un mucho unido a esta nueva trama, ya que esta es la perspectiva de Caspian, empieza desde el final de la segunda peli y pues narra las aventuras que pasa en la búsqueda de su amada.

**P.D.** No se cuando termine por eso de la escuela, pero espero que en noches de desvelos pueda terminarla… mendiga gripa pero hizo inspirarme, jijiji…

Otra cosa en serio necesitan leer .net/s/6157585/1/Cuando_el_amor_duele_que_podrias_hacer, es muy importante, ya que esto nada mas es lo que le pasa a Caspian mientras la visita de los reyes, y es verdad no porque quiera hacer famoso al otro pero es neta, por favor lean y comprenderán muchas cosas... el otro es la visión de Susan es como ve ella todo ya deje el link.

**Este fic tiene partes de algunas canciones, no me maten por ello…**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

**CUANDO EL AMOR LLAMA… ¿QUIÉN LO NIEGA?**

Ya estoy cansado pero no puedo rendirme, tengo que ayudarlos y más porque mi esposa quiere hacerles daño y no puedo permitir que suceda. Volteo hacia atrás y sé que mis hombre ya están cansados, no hemos descansado en más de 5 horas, tengo que encontrar el punto donde me dijo Mark, que nos encontraremos, un punto antes de llegar a la cueva de las desilusiones, el cual es un punto del bosque obscuro, no por el nombre quiere decir que sea peligroso sino todo lo contrario, es muy pacifico ideal para cazar y venir a relajarse y hablar tranquilamente, pero se me hace raro que no se haya comunicado.

Volteo y veo que mi ejército esta algo molesto porque no paramos, creo ya haber llegado al punto, descansaremos unas horas y después partiremos inmediatamente.

-Podemos descansar, bajen de sus caballos, esperaremos a Mark aquí, creo que es el punto donde dijo el general Mark.

**PASARON 3 HORAS.**

-Su majestad, creo que nos perdimos, se supone que Mark nos vería en este punto – decía Moscatrufas.

-Es mejor regresar, no creemos que encontraremos a los reyes de antaño. –decían los soldados.

- ¡No! Vamos a seguir, seguiremos la pisadas del los caballos y así los alcanzaremos… vamos – dije enérgicamente mientras pensaba _espero encontrarte viva, mi amor._

-Entonces, tendremos que acampar aquí se está obscureciendo y no quiero que suceda algo, tenemos que estar alertas, yo tomare el primer turno –dice uno de los soldados

El sol se oculto, se hizo de noche, yo no podía dormir, mi corazón sentía que algo malo pasaba, no sabía que era, mi reina estaba en peligro, mi esposa Caroline le había hecho daño yo sin querer.

Tome una pluma y un pañuelo empecé a escribir lo que sentía por aquella reina de ojos azules.

_**Querida Susan:**_

_** La última vez que te vi, fue ya casi 3 años, no sé cuánto tiempo a paso en tu mundo, creo es poco, pero sé que tú no me has olvidado, tus ojos azules como el mar destellan aquel amor que demostraste el día que partiste.**_

_** Perdóname, porque yo sentía que si volverías, **__**tú eres el único amor que siempre quise, solo quiero hacerlo mejor, pues si te amo un poco más de lo que debería, por favor perdóname no sé lo que hago, por favor perdóname porque no puedo parar de amarte, no me niegues, este dolor está siguiendo, si te necesito como ahora. Por favor cree que cada palabra que digo es cierta. Por qué me quedo mudo prendido en tu mirada, por qué todo es lejano, por qué sin ti ya no hay más nada, por qué todo es lejano, por qué sin ti ya no ha más vida. Sabes que yo no sé olvidar, me tiembla el corazón me falta voluntad, tú mi peor debilidad, te miro y mi valor se empieza a derrumbar**_

_** Con el mas puro amor que siento por ti, quisiera pedirte que seas mi esposa, con el permiso de tu hermano el gran rey Peter.**_

_** Todo lo que escribo es desde el corazón, tú eres mi amor, mi vida y mi todo…**_

_**Caspian X**_

Al terminar lo doblo y lo meto en una bolsa del chaleco y trato de dormir aunque sé que solo faltan unas cuantas horas para que amanezca.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Hemos caminado por horas ya no soporto mas el sol y el cansancio, mis hombres están a punto de lincharme, es un juego sin salida. Ya estamos cerca lo ciento me decía a mi mismo, cuando llego una paloma mensajera que decia:

_Su majestad, entramos a la cueva de la desilusión, fue una aventura inolvidable, pero perdimos a un rey, al Rey Peter, cuando salí los perdí de vista pero se dirigen a la siguiente pieza, pero los vienen siguiendo el ejercito de "kreisles" no se quien los mando, pero iban tras ellos._

_P.D. Los seguiré espero alcanzarlos tome el mejor camino antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

Me sentí devastado como estarán los demás, perdieron a uno de sus hermanos, mi corazón esta destrozado pero tengo que seguir fuerte y adelante.

–Vamos, tenemos pistas sigamos, estamos en el camino.- Me dirigí a mi ejercito dando orden.

Galopamos hasta llegar a una brecha, di órdenes para que dos de los mejores en galope se adelantaran y vieran como estaba el camino y en eso uno de ellos regreso con noticias.

-Mi señor, los kreiles van siguiendo a los reyes debemos estar antes de que suceda lo peor –dice un soldado al Rey

-Entiendo vamos que esperan! –ordeno

Galopamos mucho más rápido y al momento de llegar observamos que hay mucho polvo, parecía que había neblina, cuando alcanzamos a ver a los tres reyes, sin pensarlo nos metimos dentro de ese remolino de "kreiles" empezamos a atacar, pero de repente veo que alguien hiere a mi amada, sin importar lo que me pase, bajo del caballo y me dirijo a salvarla, mato a unos cuantos, cuando estoy frente a ella, la tomo en mis brazos, corro sin importar el peso, la subo al caballo y huyo hacia el fuerte que me dejo mi padre, sin que mi ejército se percate de mi pequeña huida.

Voy lo mas rápido que puedo, llego al fuerte que esta hacia el sur, es una especie de castillo, construido con piedra tallada, a la entrada tiene unos dragones que significan el poder de los telmarinos, al estar dentro de ella se puede ver que es de una sola planta que se puede ver una pequeña sala con sillones rojos terciopelo, que están frente a una chimenea y en la parte de arriba se pude ver un cuadro donde estoy retratado con mi padre, al lado esta una habitación hermosa, hecha para una luna de miel, pétalos rojos dibujados en el piso, parecen de verdad, las paredes talladas en mármol, una cama con unas cortinas blancas.

-Susan, por favor despierta –la llamo con desesperación pero no hay respuesta.

Veo que si respira, entonces veo que su brazo izquierdo esta herido, la dejo en el sillón frente a la chimenea, voy a una especie de estudio donde se encuentran muchos libros y estantes, en uno de ellos hay instrumentos de curación.

Me dirijo a curarla, la trato con ternura, veo que en su abdomen se encuentra lleno de sangre, pienso que es por la maldita herida que le provoco Caroline. Al terminar de curarla, solo espero que despierte esta débil pero necesito que descanse.

Ya pasaron algunas horas, en eso me acuerdo que hui de la pelea y mis hombres han de esta desesperados por no saber donde estoy, tomo una paloma mensajera y se la envió a uno de los comandantes, y preguntándoles que paso con los reyes Lucy y Edmund.

En unos momentos recibo la respuesta, desgraciadamente es negativa, los reyes están desaparecidos, es malo porque los kreisles nunca dejan a alguien vivo, pero creo que hay esperanzas si no han encontrado sus cuerpos.

De repente veo que Susan se mueve algo desesperada, se levanto del sillón y toma su arco, yo me recargo en una de las columnas de la habitación, cuando voltea, me ve con odio, se dirige hacia a mi rápidamente, la tomo de la mano, pero se suelta con algo de violencia.

-¿Dónde están mis hermanos los quiero ver? – pregunta algo desesperada

–Lo siento no pudimos hacer nada de repente desaparecieron, los buscamos pero nada, en verdad lo siento – digo tristemente –pero tengo informes de que posiblemente estén vivos.

La abrazo tratando de consolarla, para que se sienta un poco mejor, pero me empuja y yo me siento impotente.

–Pero ¿Por qué? –me siento enojado y ella me da la espalda.

– Tú ya eres feliz, ya tienes una esposa y pronto hijos, me imagino… sabes, no quiero verte nunca más, encontrare todo por la memoria de mi hermano y buscare a mis hermanos se que los encontrares, viviremos en Cair Paravel, seré feliz y tu también… -me dice con una enorme tristeza.

– Susan si pudiera cambiar algo, seria no casarme, esperaría o iría por ti, que no entiendes que eres el amor de mi vida, el amor que un ser humano espera, lo siento… -digo melancólicamente –sabes eres una mujer única, se perfectamente que no eres de aquí y que un día puedes regresar a tu mundo, se que has perdido a los seres que amas, tu hermanos, pero déjame ayudarte, TE AMO… pero si es tu decisión, te dejare, no quiero que te hagan daño, nadie.

–Que crees, lamento informarte que ya me han hecho daño y sabes quien fue, tú… - dice entrecortadamente a causa de que empezó a llorar.

–Se que no soy perfecto...hay tantas cosas que no quise hacer, pero sigo aprendiendo, hoy solo sé que yo te hice sufrir y quiero que sepas antes de partir... que hoy por fin encontré... una razón para mi, para cambiar lo que fui, una razón para seguir, la razón eres tu... –me siento un idiota al decir esto.

Ya no puedo, es mucho para mí, mis piernas me tiemblan y caigo, las lagrimas salen y bañan mi rostro, ella me odia y no sé cómo hacerle para que me vuelva a querer, ya la amo. De repente ella deja caer su arco, me levanto, su mirada es directa a mis ojos, se lanza a mis brazos y me besa tiernamente, siento que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, mi corazón late a mil por hora, es un momento mágico, inimaginable e irrepetible, pero el aire hace falta nos separamos, nos vemos a los ojos, el amor inunda nuestro cuerpo, la cargo en mis brazos, ella se recarga en mí hombro, la llevo a la habitación contigua, le doy otro beso, la bajo poniéndola comoda.

La pasión esta en el ambiente, nos quitamos los zapatos para estar mas cómodos, un juego que se como terminara, se que está nerviosa, una vez descalzos, sin querer, rozo su pie, noto su tibieza. La atracción es incontrolable por más tiempo y ambos explotamos fundiendo de nuevo nuestros labios en uno, pero esta vez no nos controlamos. Baje mis manos a su cintura mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en mí cabello.

Pronto comenzó a bajar sus manos por mi pecho. Sin más me quito el chaleco e introdujo su mano por dentro de la camisa, he hizo una profunda caricia por mi espalda. Suspire de una forma incontrolable, pero yo no podía quedarme atrás, quería que ella sintiera todo lo que me estaba haciendo sentir. Tracé un camino de besos por su cara, su cuello, su escote,…

Pero cada vez que hacia esto ella temblaba, yo sabía perfectamente que ella era virgen y yo iba a ser el primero, la tenía que tratar con ternura, con delicadeza, con suavidad, era como si fuera un pequeño pedazo de cristal a punto de romperse.

Me saco de mis pensamientos cuando sus labios succionaron mi cuello, baje mi mano a su espalda baja y la senté encima de mí, subiendo con mi otra mano ese molesto vestido de guerra que traía puesto. Todo su cuerpo olía y sabia a miel, ese perfume que me volvía loco cada vez que la tenía cerca y yo quería comprobar si el resto de su piel también, a pero este vestido como da lata, no puedo bajar la cremallera, ella en silencio se burlaba de mi, ¿Cómo era posible eso si yo ya sabía de esto?, nunca había batallado tanto, ella mientras se dedico a quitarme la blusa para comenzar a acariciarme el pecho. Me desespere y por mientras lentamente subí la mano por su pierna llegando al muslo para después subir hasta la ingle.

Ella estaba en otro punto, gimió más fuerte, yo si sabía donde tocar, y sin pensarlo dos veces ella me tumbó hacia atrás quedando Susan sobre de mí. Haciendo una hilera de besos y tocando mis pectorales ella siguió bajando hasta llegar al principio de mi pantalón y sin más comenzó a desabrocharlo, la tome con fuerza y sé que ella no pudo evitar que una descarga eléctrica la recorriera hasta la médula al sentir mis manos recorrer su piel por debajo del vestido. Ella de nuevo subió las manos por mi pecho, , siguió subiendo, quería tocar mi cara, aprenderla de memoria, era una forma de verme sin utilizar la vista, la recorrió por completo.

Entonces fue el momento de decidirse, yo no sabía que pasaría, pero sé que ella si quería ser mía, se que le iba a doler un poco, y esa herida que traía en el abdomen, yo sabía que le dolía, su rostro decía cuando le acariciaba en ese espacio de su cuerpo, pero este momento era inevitable, los dos sabíamos a donde llegaríamos.

Yo no permitiría que esta noche fuera solo una noche, trataría de hacerla especial y más porque era su primera vez, por eso la trataba como a una reina, de hecho como lo que era, la veía a los ojos, sintiéndome culpable, pero me beso con tanta pasión y amor que me olvido de ello.

Ella mordía mi hombro con pasión y acariciaba mi pecho. Por fin encontré la cremallera del fastidioso vestido, se lo quite con mucho cuidado, ella se estremeció entre mis brazos, yo tracé un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su ombligo, pasando por los hombros pero saltándome su pecho. Después volví a subir, centrándose en su pecho y acariciándolo con dulzura por encima del sujetador. Susan me decía te amos como susurros, yo trataba de corresponderlos, volví a bajar y bese dulcemente donde se encontraba la herida, al besármela ella se estremeció, la mire de manera culpable.

–Si quieres, paramos… no quiero hacerte daño, TE AMO – dije, pero con un beso me indico lo contrario..

Por fin se desiso de mi pantalón, era tan inexperta y yo con la sutileza de mis manos, no queriendo atrasarlo más le quite el sostén dejando libres sus pechos. Comencé a besarlos y a acariciarlos, sin prisa, con ternura, con suavidad.

Ella intensificaba sus caricias, llegando hasta el borde de mi "bóxer" y metiendo la mano hasta llegar donde la espalda pierde su nombre, gemí de pasión y se desiso por fin de lo que faltaba.

Yo claro estaba en clara desventaja, ya me había desnudado, que mal, y sin pararme a pensar me deshice de la única prenda que nos separaba, así sentí nuestros cuerpos piel con piel y aliento con aliento. No podía retrasarlo más, pero como lo iba a hacer, así que me concentre en lo que tenia que hacer, la bese como pidiendo permiso para entrar, ella me respondió con beso dando a entender que no lo retrasara más. Lentamente me introduje en ella, noté que sus uñas se clavaban en mi espalda, vi su cara de incomodidad y desesperación, me quede quieto pensando que le había hecho daño y la bese pidiendo disculpas. Ella acelero el ritmo, llegando así a una danza en la que nuestros cuerpos se mezclaron convirtiéndose en uno. Donde llegamos juntos al cielo y caímos exhaustos.

Nos acomodamos, ella se acurruco en mi pecho, no podía creer que yo la hice mía y esperaba que esto no solo fuera un sueño.

* * *

Jajaja que inspirada

pura copia del capitulo de Cuando el amor duele, que podras hacer

solo que hablado desde caspian

jajaj

bueno gracias por sus reviews

y sigan dejando porfis sus comentarios


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión.

**Parejas: **Voy a mencionar que, claro me baso en la ultima película de Narnia ósea la del Príncipe Caspian.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Jijijiiijiji XD. Se que dije que ya no iba a escribir un fanfiction mas, pero bueno creo que lo hare de nuevo, pero para ello tienen que leer **"Cuando el amor dueles, que podrías hacer?,** porque va un poco o un mucho unido a esta nueva trama, ya que esta es la perspectiva de Caspian, empieza desde el final de la segunda peli y pues narra las aventuras que pasa en la búsqueda de su amada.

**P.D.** No se cuando termine por eso de la escuela, pero espero que en noches de desvelos pueda terminarla…

Acuerdense de leer la otra historia: .net/s/6157585/1/Cuando_el_amor_duele_que_podrias_hacer

**CAPITULO 5**

**Destruir el corazón es sencillo… repararlo no tanto**

Pienso que esto es un sueño, lo que tengo en mis brazos es un ángel, mi corazón palpita de felicidad, me levanto despacio para no despertarla, voy y me pongo al pie de la cama para admirar como ese ser que hoy hice mío duerme plácidamente, es tan bella, su cuerpo es cómo terciopelo, pero lo que amo es sus ojos, azules como el mar.

Me vuelvo a acostar justo a ella, trato de nuevo de no despertarla, me acomodo y me quedo dormido, en un sueño que creí imposible los últimos años.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

Despierto antes de que ella, me aseo y voy en busca del desayuno, al llegar a la cocina, veo que si hay provisiones, exprimo unas cuantas naranjas, corto un poco de pan y le pongo algo de miel, corto un poco de fruta y lo adorno de mejor manera, jamás había o hecho esto con Caroline, pero Susan lo vale.

Me dirijo a la habitación, veo que mi amada apenas está despertando, me pongo en el mejor ángulo de la cama, para que lo primero que vea al despertar sea a mí.

-Buenos días, mi reina –dándole un pequeño beso –mira te traje de desayunar, no quiero que te pase nada.

Al parecer tenía hambre, bueno al parecer todo lo que paso hasta a mí me ha abierto el apetito.

No puedo dejar de verla, se levanta de la cama, al parecer se va a asear, solo le doy unos cuantos besos y me retiro.

Cuando salgo del cuarto veo que una persona está sentada uno de los sillones rojos, una mujer hermosa, joven, refinada, pelo rizado castaño, ojos claros al igual que su tez, alta, usando un vestido color negro… No podía ser, este bello sueño se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla, era Caroline, mi aun esposa.

-Querido, pero que carita, estas sorprendido, ya que no apareces dentro de dos días, no me preguntes como entre, porque acuérdate que yo tengo llave –dice creo calmada.

-Pero ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? Te dije que este lugar era muy privado para mi… pe… -se levanto de golpe y me dio una cachetada

-Crees que no se qué haces aquí, estas con ella, con Susan o no, niégamelo –me grito

-¡Cállate, no estoy tan contento contigo, lárgate! –hablo en voz baja pero exaltado

-No, porque tú eres mi esposo y ella solo es tu amante, que no puedes entender eso –me toma por el cuello, con ganas de darme un beso.

Me suelto con violencia y la veo con desprecio. En eso tocan la puerta, es mi fiel amigo Mark y todo el ejército.

-Caspian, tenemos noticias de… –se detiene en seco al ver a mi esposa –perdone su majestad, no esperaba verla aquí.

-De hecho nadie, querido Mark –dándole un guiño a mi amigo y volteándome a ver a mí.

Mis pensamientos están fuera de sí, no pienso en nada, estoy realmente molesto, siento desprecio por aquella mujer, de pronto escucho que la puerta de la habitación se abre, sale una mujer con cara de asombro y se pone a mi lado.

-Sorprendida Reina Susan, vine a ver a mi marido, ya que tenía dos días sin aparecer, pero ya vi que tiene buena acompañante, se la pasaron bien estos días –dice en forma burlesca

-Mira si vienes a molestar, puedes irte –digo tratando de no gritar.

-Ya veo que lo único que quieres es estar con ella, pero ya sabes que puede pasar, yo te amo, pero en este momento necesito que elijas entre la "reina" o tu esposa. –me ve diciendo con tono amenazador.

Me quedo totalmente fuera de mi, estoy petrificado con lo que acabo de escuchar, pero recuerdo que por ella vine hasta aquí, para salvar a Susan y a su hermanos, que se puede dañarla más, no puedo, como le hago, si estoy enamorado de una sola mujer, no puedo hacerle esto, volteo a ver primero a Caroline como diciéndoles me las pagaras por esto y después volteo lenta y tristemente a ver a Susan, me mira con odio y reproche.

–No te preocupes, ya entendí, ¡que solo jugaste conmigo! –me grito

Trato de tomarla del brazo, pero me separa bruscamente, como le pude hacer esto, ella sale casi corriendo, toma sus cosas y antes de que salga estoy totalmente fugado de mi mente, siento que me jalan y me besan, al abrir los ojos veo que es Caroline, la aviento y veo que Mark corre tras Susan, no entiendo.

-Valla que Mark es rápido –dice Caroline

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto por lo que acaba de pasar

-Que les parece, el Rey Caspian X no se da cuenta de la situación, pues deja te refresco la memoria, tu queridísimo y gran amigo Mark, es un traídos –la veo horrorizado –no me veas así, mira el por algunas monedas te traiciono, porque crees que yo pude entrar al fuerte, yo ni sabia su ubicación exacta, otra trato de asesinar a los reyes les mando a los kreisles, las cosas que no tienen piernas ni nada que parecen monstros y la más importante te quiere quitar a tu amante –esto último lo dijo burlándose

-Eso no es verdad, él no me puede hacer esto, soy su amigo, -me expreso incrédulo

-Pues aunque no lo creas, es verdad, amor mío, te lo agradezco con tomar la mejor opción o habrías desatado una nueva guerra en Narnia, querido Rey

-Pero ¿por qué? Que te hice para que me trates así –la miro con incredulidad

-Tú no me hiciste nada, lo hago para devolver a Narnia a la ruina, otra cosa, jamás estuve aprisionada, toda la historia que te conté fue porque ese era mi plan, enamorarte y luego conquistar Narnia, que te parece y claro con la llegada de los reyes y con su larga búsqueda de las piezas para poder quedarse, sabes que solo les queda unas cuantas horas para encontrar esta pieza –saco algo de su bolcillo parecido a una piedra preciosa –si no lo hacen regresaran y tu querida Susan jamás será feliz por el pequeño regalo que le deje en su abdomen

-Eres una… una… arpía, sucia y traidora –digo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Sabes creo que si, pero ni modo soy tu esposa hasta la eternidad

-Creo que no, prefiero una guerra que estar casado con alguien como tú, alguien que no conoce el amor, sabes jamás decidí pero no creo que sea tarde, como te habrás dado cuenta elijo a Susan –la dejo y empiezo a caminar hacia la entrada a tomar mi caballo

-No te atrevas a dar un paso más o Narnia pagara las consecuencias

-Haz lo que se te pegue la gana –le digo montado en el caballo.

Salgo del fuerte y solo lo que pienso es en Susan y en la próxima guerra que habrá por mi sabia decisión, pero tengo que salvarla de mi "amigo" antes de que suceda algo, galopo lo más rápido que puedo, hasta llegar a un prado donde lo veo y no lo creo están todos los reyes y también Mark, me paró en seco, brinco del caballo y observo que todos me miran con frialdad, lo comprendo pero tienen que saber algunas cosas.

–¡Caspian, ya te despediste bien de tu "esposa"! –me grita, mientras la reina Lucy la consuela

Peter y Mark me miraban molestos, este último no sé porque ni siquiera merezco que me mire así, pero antes de que lo pensaran, Edmund me había propinado un derechazo en la cara, no me lo esperaba solo me tome la cara y vi que salía un hilo de sangre de mi boca.

–Creo que me lo merezco, de hecho es lo mínimo, vengo a informar que con lo que acabo de hacer los "kreisles" vienen a matarnos –me ven incrédulos –ya sé donde está la última pieza que les falta –mirándola con preocupación –la tiene mi… Caroline, ella la encontró hace unos instantes, se adelanto ya que sabía de la profecía y fue en busca de la última pieza, la batalla que se llevara a cabo es porque yo… yo no la elegí a ella… -la voz no me salía, trate de dirigirme hacia Susan pero el Rey Edmund me detuvo –elegí a una mujer que es la heroína de mis sueños, la reina de mi reino, que no existe nada que me dé, ni la mitad de todo lo que ella me da, cuando descubre mi mirada, no cambiaria ni loco su sonrisa, por todo el mundo, por nada de nada, que es todo… todo lo que quiero yo y todo lo que pido, la esperaría aquí con paciencia, no cambiaría un minuto su presencia… porque… porque la AMO.

–¡Wow! Que conmovedor Caspian, pero sabes creo que has sido un imbécil, porque perdiste a una mujer maravillosa, pero sabes voy a conseguir la última pieza, porque los reyes se lo merecen y mas ella, Susan –dijo enérgicamente Mark

–Y tú, que reclamas, el mejor de mis hombres, el más "fiel", al que le confié mi vida, me engaña y traiciona… -dije molesto amenazándolo con mi puño, estaba dispuesto a todo.

Susan se levanto lentamente, camino llegando entre Mark y yo, nos miraba tristemente, pero a mí me miraba con resentimiento y decepción.

–Saben, los dos me hicieron mucho daño, pero tú Caspian, al hombre de mis sueños, el héroe de mis fantasías, creo que ya no hay vuelta atrás, nuestro amor… -se le entrecortaban las palabras –ya se termino, lo que paso entre nosotros ha sido lo mejor, pero la vida continua y espero que seas muy feliz…

Me sentí el hombre más desdichado el mundo, había terminado conmigo, pero antes de que le dijera algo escuche una risa burlona, era Caroline, detrás estaban los "kreisles", descendió lentamente del caballo, con una mirada maliciosa y desafiante.

–Perfecto, todas las escorias que tengo que desterrar de estas tierras, pero miren dentro de este selecto grupo está mi "marido", que por cierto, Rey Peter tu hermanita lo dejo satisfecho, -mirándome con desprecio –y miren también está el traidor, Mark –saco un tipo amuleto brillante –que bonito, pero miren reyes de antaño, creo que es la última pieza, les ahorre la fatiga, pero creo que deben luchar para obtenerla y por lo que tengo entendido les quedan solo 2 horas y si no tienen todas en su poder… se despedirán de estas tierras, pero que esperamos para la diversión, somos miles contra seis –puso una sonrisa malvada -¡ATAQUEN!

–Que crees, yo también tengo un ejército –dije en tono de orden –la guerra ya esta anunciada… ¡ATAQUEN!

En un cerrar de ojos todos peleábamos, yo luchaba matando esas cosas, pero a la vez buscaba a Susan con la mirada, la ubique estaba tirada en el piso retorciéndose de dolor, por causa de que Caroline le incrusto una daga, quise correr y ayudarla, pero me detuvo una cosa fea, cuando vi de nuevo Susan, apunto al corazón de Caroline y la mato, pero la pieza de la profecía creo se rompió.

De pronto, el tiempo se detuvo, vi a todos los reyes abrazándose entre sí, de repente los "kreiles" desaparecieron, al mismo tiempo se escucho un gran y poderoso rugido, era el gran león, Aslan.

Nos arrodillamos ante él gran rey.

–Mis queridos reyes, creo que su misión termino y el maleficio también querida Susan –dijo con gran elegancia –al matar a Caroline, destruiste el hechizo que te aquejaba, pero lo importante es que encontraron todas las piezas.

–No, destruí la última, lo siento –dijo cabizbaja y señalando el lugar donde se encontraban las pequeños pedazos.

–Entonces, las cosas cambian, Peter, Susan, ustedes deciden –dijo tristemente.

Los dos reyes se miraron, que pasaría, yo tenía la esperanza de que eligieran positivamente, así podría luchar por el amor de mi amada Susan.

–Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente en que se queden a gobernar a mi lado –dije feliz

Un minuto de silencio, se convirtió en algo incomodo, Edmund y Lucy voltearon a verlo al igual que Mark y yo, su mirada me destruyo ya que no se quedaría y se iría para siempre. Lo presentía en mi corazón.

–Creo queridos reyes, ya es tiempo que decidan, pero en sus ojos veo su decisión y puedo ver que es la correcta, su mundo los está esperando, tendrán retos que resolver pero sé que lo harán bien, por qué los llame? Porque no estaban conformes de estar en su mundo, pero tampoco querían estar aquí, esto los hizo crecer y amar como nunca, evolucionaron, pero no se preocupen su amor por estas tierras estará intacto, recuerden quien fue rey de Narnia será por siempre.

Me acerque lentamente, me sentía fatal, la había perdido de nuevo, le quite suavemente una lagrima que salía, me acerque lentamente para besarla, un beso que significaba la despedida.

–Susan, créeme yo no quise hacerte mal, te suplico me comprendas  
si te defraude, te aseguro que sin ti hoy nada tengo, que serás por siempre el ángel  
de mis sueños.

Ella solo me tomo las manos y poco a poco fue desapareciendo, el tiempo regreso para mí y caí en la cuenta que esta vez jamás la tendría, le falle de una forma horrible.

-Rey Caspian, jamás hice esto para romperte el corazón, pero todos los que estamos aquí recibimos un gran aprendizaje, pero el tiempo lo cura todo.

Me dijo el gran león y poco a poco se retiro, si más me subí al caballo, ordene a mi ejército que nos dirigiéramos al castillo, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, parecía una gran pesadilla.

Llegamos al castillo, me dirigí a mi cuarto, tire la espada y todas las pertenecías de los reyes (espadas, daga y arco con flechas), caí de rodillas y grite con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO! ¡QUE ASLAN, EL TIEMPO NO LO CURA, EL TIEMPO ES MUY CRUEL! –sentí que alguien me tomaba por los hombros

-Caspian, perdóname, creo que no merezco esto –me dice Mark entregándome su espada –soy un gran cobarde al ponerme a las ordenes del dueto de arpías como lo era Juliar y Caroline

-No me menciones esos nombres por favor, por culpa de ellos no tengo mi corazón, se fue y esta vez es para siempre, ya no puedo, esto es mucho para mí.

-Crees que yo lo estoy pasando bien, cuando traicione a mi mejor amigo y mi casi hermano –dice reprimiéndose las lagrimas

-Creo que los dos, estos días, hemos cometimos errores imperdonables y creo que por hoy te invito una copa, porque la verdad estoy exhausto –me levanto y sirvo dos copas de vino

Tomamos la primera, la segunda, la tercera, de repente solo se que ya llevamos varias botellas ya estamos en un grado de ebriedad obvio, de repente me quedo dormido tratando de olvidar lo que he vivido.

**CUATRO AÑOS DESPUÉS (claro en Narnia)**

Ya no puedo seguir así, después de cuatro años, creo que tanto Mark y yo nos hemos unido mas, pero sé que él se enamoro de quien yo también amo, casi nunca hablamos de ese tema ya que a los dos nos duele, de repente tengo una gran sorpresa es Aslan.

-Mi rey, veo que ya ha superado casi todo lo que paso –me dice misteriosamente

-Creo, ¿por qué?

-Porque tengo un gran proyecto para usted y su amigo Mark, veo que los dos han superado la amistad ya que se han perdonado, eso es de hermanos, quiero que vallan a una gran misión a una tierra que les hará aprender muchas cosas, serán tratados como seres iguales, ya que se tendrán que hacer pasar por hermanos, olvidaran y revivirán cosas que ustedes habían olvidados, y con estos anillos pueden volver cuando quieran.

-Pero que pasara con Narnia –pregunta Mark

-Narnia quedara paralizado en el tiempo, cuando vuelvan esto estará igual, ustedes deciden cuando vuelven, pero estos anillos solo sirven después de dos meses en aquel mundo, no antes, pero recuerden si los usan volverán a Narnia y jamás podrán ir de nuevo a ese mundo, entonces aceptan.

Mark y yo nos quedamos viendo, pero los dos aceptamos, ya que nos gustan los desafíos, de repente siento que estoy dentro de un remolino, descendemos lentamente y caemos en un césped recién cortado, cuando abro los ojos estoy frente a una casa grande, creo estoy en el patio, hay un gran árbol y frente a nosotros un hombre alto, canoso con anteojos de media luna, con barba blanca, vestido elegantemente y lleva un bastón con que tiene un símbolo en la parte superior.

-Bienvenidos, si no me equivoco usted es el Rey Caspian y usted su escudero Mark –los dos asentimos –bueno Aslan me dijo que hoy llegarían, mi nombre es Digory Kirke, me pueden decir profesor Kirke o tío, en unos instantes les explicare porque, primero vamos a que se vistan con ropa apropiada.

Lo seguimos, entramos a la casa, está llena de armaduras y cosas antiguas, pasamos por pequeño pasillo, nos muestra una habitación amplia, con cuadros representativos creo del lugar donde estamos, dentro de ella se encuentran dos camas amplias, con dos trajes raros.

-Son trajes de ocasión, hay mas ropa en los armarios cada uno tendrá su propia habitación, pero aun no están listas, por algunas noches se quedaran aquí, los espero en la sala para explicarles todo –nos dice saliendo del cuarto

Nos vestimos, no sé cómo pero quedamos presentables, salimos y seguimos el camino que nos muestra la mucama, el sujeto llamado profesor está sentado en un gran sillón café, fumando un puro.

-Como dije antes bienvenidos, Aslan me dijo que ustedes necesitan de un cambio radical, esto es para que aprendan, aquí deberán actuar un poco, ya que yo no tengo hermanos y no tengo sobrinos, pero ustedes dirán que son hermanos, Caspian el mayor Mark el menor, los dos tendrán que trabajar para salir adelante, se que tienen unos anillos pero no sirven sino dentro de dos meses.

-Pero ¿dónde estamos? –pregunto tímidamente

-Esto mi querido rey se llama Londres, es el mundo de los reyes de antaño, claro que ellos viven en otro lugar, muy lejos de aquí. Pero como les decía ustedes deberán hacer lo siguiente son sobrinos que quedaron huérfanos por la guerra y tu –señalándome –fuiste a ella pero saliste herido y tienes que cuidar de tu hermano, vinieron a mi porque vamos a contar tu historia Caspian, me lo conto Aslan claro está, mientras tu Mark iras al último año de escuela, preguntas –nos mira sigilosamente

-No –decimos al unisonó

**UN MES DESPUÉS**

Este mes fue de locos, mi "hermano" parece un niño, pero tanto los dos tuvimos que aprender mucho, por ejemplo manejar que es eso, pues llevar a un "carro" en línea recta y que nos sirve para transportarnos, mi tío bueno el profesor Kirke ha sido muy bueno con nosotros.

Hablando del amor hace una semana salí con una chica llamada Elizabeth, es muy bella, alta, rubia, ojos café, pero sobre todo es muy tierna, pero sé que ahora me necesito ir con cuidado no cometer el mismo error, mientras Mark sale con todas las que puede.

Hoy estamos en una tienda de arte aquí en la ciudad, comprando un gran cuadro, Mark se quedo en casa estudiando ya que entrara a la escuela el próximo Lunes, el profesor me pidió que lleve el gran cuadro al carro, está muy pesado y grande casi me tapa todo el cuerpo, pero ni modo, salgo de la tienda y veo que el profesor se ha adelantado mucho, va platicando con unas personas, me supongo que es una pareja, lo sigo despacio ya que el peso es demasiado y me tapa la cara, temo caerme y destruirlo.

Bajo nuevamente el cuadro y veo que llego a una plaza con la pareja y también esta platicando con algunos jóvenes, me parecen conocidos pero no hago caso.

-Tío –gritó al profesor

–Miren, que bueno que llegas, les quiero presentar a mi sobrino, llego hace un mes, de tierras muy lejanas, hijo de mi hermano que murió por un cobarde, su madre murió desde que estaba muy pequeño, su nombre es…

Bajo la pintura poco a poco, ya que temo romperla, después tengo que pagarla con mi dinero y no pienso hacer eso ya que quiero comprar un reloj nuevo de oro.

-Caspian –interrumpo al profesor

Pero todo se acaba cuando veo a las personas que están frente a mí, pero que pequeño es este mundo, los reyes de antaño Peter, Edmund, Lucy y ella, Susan. Mis ojos repasan su mirada y me quedo clavado como siempre, reviviendo todo momento de lo que paso en aquella visita en la que hubo mucho sufrimiento, las miradas de dos enamorados chocan la de ella no cree lo que veo y yo agradezco y se cual fue el motivo de Aslan al mandarnos aquí, pero Mark que necesita aprender…

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews

y pues la verdad no se cuando termine

y menos este tiempo que tengo examenes

bueno tratare en mis ratos libres

pero si me gustaria que relataran sus reviews

se los agradeceria

acuerdense se este fic se relaciona .net/s/6157585/1/Cuando_el_amor_duele_que_podrias_hacer


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión.

**Parejas: **Voy a mencionar que, claro me baso en la última película de Narnia ósea la del Príncipe Caspian.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Jijijiiijiji XD. Sé que dije que ya no iba a escribir un fanfiction mas, pero bueno creo que lo hare de nuevo, pero para ello tienen que leer **"Cuando el amor duele, que podrías hacer?,** porque va un poco o un mucho unido a esta nueva trama, ya que esta es la perspectiva de Caspian, empieza desde el final de la segunda peli y pues narra las aventuras que pasa en la búsqueda de su amada.

**P.D.** No sé cuando termine por eso de la escuela, pero espero que en noches de desvelos pueda terminarla… despues de tantos dias les tengo el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste, a lo mejor no me tardo tanto en subir el otro pero quien sabe, esten atentos...

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**Reencuentro de otro mundo**

Pero qué pequeño es el mundo, donde vine a encontrármela, su mirada esta justo dentro de la mía, pero hago como si no la conociera, la pareja que esta frente a nosotros, son sus padres.

-Mucho gusto Caspian, como sentimos lo de tus padres –dice el padre de Susan, saludando

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos –hago una pequeña reverencia

-Mira deja te presentamos a nuestros hijos –dice la señora señalando a cada rey –mira el mayor es Peter, el que está con la boca abierta y que parece que está viendo un fantasma es Edmund, nuestra pequeña se llama Lucy y nuestra hija mayor es Susan.

-Mucho gusto, pero si me permiten tengo que llevar este cuadro al auto, esta algo pesado –vuelvo a tomar el cuadro.

-Peter ayúdale al joven se ve que le cuesta trabajo llevarlo –ordena su padre

-Claro –dice muy disgustado

Toma el cuadro de la parte de abajo y yo lo detengo en la espalda, de verdad el peso es menor, gracias que me tope con los reyes, pero durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos hablamos, al llegar al auto bajamos el cuadro, el rey Peter me veía con ojos de incredulidad, subimos el cuadro a la parte superior del auto y lo sujetamos con unas cuerdas firmemente.

-Gracias, estaba algo pesado –dije sin verlo a los ojos

-¿Qué sucedió en Narnia? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Es imposible –decía aun sin creer

-Mira sé que esto es muy increíble, pero Aslan, dijo que necesitábamos un cambio y pues nos mando a este mundo, jamás me imagine que nos encontraríamos aquí

-Dijiste "nosotros" ¿tú y quien más? –pregunto

-Perdón Mark y yo, no sé porque, él se está pasando por mi hermano menor, que según se va a ir a una escuela, no recuerdo el nombre, va a ultimo año y… -me interrumpió

-Mark es el chico nuevo de mi grupo que se integrara el lunes –me dice tomándome de los hombros

-Creo que si –digo algo atemorizado

Peter apenas iba a replicar cuando vimos que venían sus padres y hermanos junto al profesor Kirke, se dirigían a nosotros con rapidez

-No vayas a decir nada de esto –susurro al rey

-Claro –dijo casi sin mover los labios

Teníamos que aparentar que no nos conocíamos y que apenas habíamos socializado unas cuantas palabras.

-Miren nada mas, quienes terminaron cansados, verdad querido sobrino –me dijo el profesor

-Valla que estaba algo pesado, verdad Peter –dije codeando al rey

-Si profesor, no sé qué le pasa al comprar cuadros tan grandes –decía frotándose las manos

-Bueno Caspian debemos despedirnos, ya que los señores Pevensie nos invitaron a una cena para darles la bienvenida a este pequeño pueblo, vamos antes de que tu hermano me mate de un susto –dijo el profesor esto último así mismo.

Los cuatro hermanos alcanzaron a escuchar y el rey Edmund no se pudo quedar con las ganas de preguntar cosas que el profesor hace para que todo mundo se entere.

-¿Caspian tiene un hermano? –pregunta extrañado

-Claro, a poco crees que este cabeza dura vino solo, tiene un hermano menor, está en último grado de hecho el lunes creo será el nuevo compañero de Peter, mi otro sobrino se llama Mark, en la tarde se los presentare, disculpen pero necesito llevar esto.

Nos despedimos de toda la familia y el momento de darle la mano a Susan ella trata de ignorarme, pero sé que aun me ama, pero mi corazón está confundido en este momento, manejo de regreso a la casa, el viaje es en silencio, al llegar decimos a Mark que se aliste ya que tengo que manejar y el profesor debe hacer una parada antes.

Pasan la horas, el profesor llego a una tienda de regalos, no quería llegar sin las manos vacías a la casa a la que fuimos invitados, al llegar a la casa veo que todas las luces están prendidas, es una casa de dos plantas, la entrada tiene cuatro escalones, lo primero que se ve es una pequeña sala me llamo la atención una radio que estaba al fondo, era parecida a una que tenía el profesor.

Peter y Edmund estaban sentados al fondo en una habitación conjunta me parecía era el comedor, pero ¿dónde estaba Susan?

-Porque no me dijiste que a donde nos invitaron era la casa de los reyes de antaño –me susurra Mark dándome un codazo.

-Porque quería que fuera sorpresa –dije con una risa burlesca

Mark tenía la cara como la que puso Peter cuando vio quien era yo la primera vez.

-Siéntanse en su casa –dice amablemente la madre de los reyes –pero pasen, no se queden hay parados muchachos –nos hace señas de que la sigamos –entonces tu eres el hermano menor de Caspian, los dos son muy apuestos, deben traer a muchas chicas a sus pies ¿verdad?

-Pues la verdad es que si –dice Mark algo quisquilloso

-Y tú Caspian, nos platicaba el profesor que tienes novia –me pregunto el padre de Susan

Yo no sabía que responder, pero lo bueno es que en ese momento Susan no estaba, pasamos a sentarnos al comedor, un lugar que se sentía un ambiente familiar, pintado de blanco, la mesa de cedro muy fino, las sillas cómodas disfrazadas de tela blanca y suave. De repente llegan las jóvenes reinas todos los caballeros nos levantamos para darles la bienvenida, la señora Pevensie nos sirve un platillo que no logro identificar pero esta delicioso, después nos sirven una copa de vino exquisito, pero viene la hora de la plática y es cuando me empiezan a bombardear de preguntas algo incomodas.

-Entonces Caspian, no me contestaste ya tienes novia, me imagino que tienes planes de casarte o algo por el estilo –me dice el señor Pevensie mirándome fijamente

-Pues… -volteo sutilmente a ver a Susan –apenas la conozco hace una semana que tuvimos nuestra primera cita, prefiero irme despacio, ya que… -me interrumpe Mark

-Ya que no ha podido olvidar a su último amor –señalando con los ojos a Susan pero sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Susan estaba tomando un poco de agua y cuando escucho eso, casi se ahoga, pero rápidamente se compone.

-Entonces el amor te jugo chueco muchacho –me pregunta la señora

-Un poco, pero la verdad yo fui el que le falle, pero creo que la vida sigue…

-Pero se ve que cuando hablas de ella es como si la tuvieras enfrente –me interrogan

-No, solo que con ella pase algo muy bello, pero como dije le falle y cuando terminamos ella se fue muy dolida –digo tristemente, pero no quiero descubrirme

-Pero a lo mejor ella, aun te sigue amando –me dice Lucy como afirmándome algo

-No sé, pero la verdad quisiera hablar nuevamente con ella, para decirle que me perdone, que fui un tonto en aquella ocasión, pero a lo mejor ella ya hizo su vida, pero la verdad solo quiero verla para pedirle perdón

-Entonces con ella paso de todo –pregunta Peter interrogándome

-Pues como te diré… es algo muy personal y están presentes personas jóvenes, después te digo en privado –digo algo apenado

-Para que lo niegas, si es lo que más extraña –dice Mark en tono de burla, todos reímos con ese comentario ya que se olvida un poco el tema por el que iban.

Pero pasa algo que jamás me imagine que pasaría, el señor Pevensie manda a Susan a ir por más vino, pero al momento de pasar a mi lado, se me cae y me mancho la camisa.

-Susan, muéstrale al joven el camino al baño para que se limpie, sirve que te acompañe a traer más vino, por favor querida –ordena su madre

Susan camina rápidamente, tratando de evitarme todo lo que pueda, veo de reojo que Edmund trata de seguirnos pero lo detienen su padres.

Susan me indica con una seña donde está el baño, no digo nada, dejo abierta la puerta, pero veo que entra como a un pequeño sótano donde están muchos estantes de vino, voy tras ella, al entrar se cierra la puerta y quedamos a obscuras, pero ella ni siquiera se da cuenta de que estoy ahí, trato de salir pero creo se atoro la puerta.

-Susan, donde estas no te veo, como podemos salir, es que creo se atoro y nos quedamos encerrados –digo en susurro

-Planeaste todo ¿verdad? para quedarte solo conmigo y que pase algo entre nosotros como la última vez, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué Aslan te envió? Que hice para merecer esto –me dice con tono de reproche

-Créeme yo jamás lo pedí, si no quieres estar conmigo grita para que nos ayuden a salir, no te apures no me voy a enojar, ya sé que tienes novio y sabes lo acepto, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no vine a fastidiarte, no sé porque Aslan me envió aquí, no sé que está pensando, solo sé que el destino juega muy sucio y… Susan por favor, sé que aún sientes algo por mí, porque el amor no se puede esconder, que a través de los ojos se ve, cuando amas te lo grita la piel.

-Sabes Caspian… ¿cuánto tiempo sufrí por ti?, ¿cuántas lagrimas derrame?, ¿sabes que sentí cuando elegiste aquella arpía?, ah y se me olvidaba y vi como te besabas con ella, frente a mí… cuando tu y yo… cuando… -se le salió un suspiro.

-¿Cuándo que Susan? Quieres decir cuando te hice mía y fue la noche más maravillosa que he tenido en todo lo que llevo de vida –por fin la encontré y la tome de los hombros al parecer estaba de espalda

-Dirás cuando me usaste, cuando solo jugaste conmigo, cuando… -dijo volteándose y viéndome a los ojos

Estábamos tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, mi corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente, en eso mi cara estaba a nada de sus labios, a nada de darle un beso, pero en eso se abrió la puerta, era Peter por lo que nos separamos violentamente, entonces ella salió casi corriendo de esa pequeña bodega de vinos, yo me quede pensando en las últimas palabras que me dijo.

-La puerta se atoro, como tardaban mi padre me envió, tenía razón quedaron "encerrados" bueno nos esperan –dice amenazadoramente

-No te preocupes no paso nada –exclamó algo molesto y salgo casi corriendo

Al llegar a donde están todos, me siento igual que esa vez cuando llegue al castillo al terminar la batalla, sin aire, como si algo me faltara.

-Discúlpenme por perderme la plática, pero recordé que tengo que irme, deje unos pendientes, por lo del nuevo proyecto de mi tío. –digo rápidamente

-Como que ya te vas y el profesor y Mark como se van a ir –me dice Lucy muy preocupada

-No te preocupes, necesito caminar y tomar aire, tengo que llegar al despacho donde tendremos el próximo gran negocio y está cerca de aquí, Mark te dejo las llaves, nos vemos en un rato –mi corazón late rápidamente y a punto de salirse

Mark sabe que cuando estoy así es mejor dejarme solo, toma las llaves y el profesor solo me ve con preocupación, Susan desapareció, bueno yo también tengo que salir de ahí.

Me despido caballerosamente de todos, cuando salgo camino sin fijarme a donde voy mis mentiras me llevan a un callejón sin salida, cuando estoy solo grito y golpeo la pared, ya está muy entrada la noche, me calmo un poco y sigo caminando, veo que hay uno de esos lugares donde se pude ir a beber y sacar las penas.

Al llegar esta casi vacío, un pequeño local, llego a la barra y pido algo que sea demasiado fuerte, me dan una cosa que sabe a rayos, me quema la garganta pero olvido lo que siento, tomo otro y otro hasta que estoy totalmente borracho.

No recuerdo muchas cosas, pero sí recuerdo que veo a Mark entrar y sacarme casi arrastrándome, me subo al carro, veo que el profesor esta molesto pero no dice nada, Mark maneja en silencio, al llegar a la casa, casi no puedo detenerme, estoy completamente borracho, voy directo a mi recamara y como estoy vestido caigo y me duermo sin decir nada.

A la mañana siguiente, la luz del sol me pega en los ojos, pero como me duele la cabeza, tengo resaca bueno creo así le dicen cuando se toma demasiado, me levanto y me ducho, al llegar al comedor, veo a Mark y al profesor desayunando en silencio.

-Joven le traigo algo para desayunar –pregunta la señora que nos ayuda

-No muchas gracias, tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza y no tengo ganas –digo tomándome la cabeza

-Tienes que tomar algo Caspian, vamos al negocio, tráigale un café cargado, por favor Macridi

-Enseguida profesor –toma la orden y se va

-Caspian cuando Aslan me encomendó esta misión yo dude de tener a dos jóvenes aquí en mi casa, pero la acepte, existen responsabilidades que todo ser humano cumple y tú más que nada sabe, Mark a cometido algunas faltas, pero tú, eres un rey en la tierra de Aslan, eres… un joven enamorado que cometió un gran error.

-No profesor, en esta tierra soy un desconocido, ayer cometí un grave error salirme así de la casa de los Pevensie, pero la verdad es que no soporte estar más en ese lugar –digo tratando de controlar la rabia que siento.

-Lo sé querido sobrino, pero sabes yo creo que esto te ayudara a que ella comprenda lo que sientes –dice sacando un pequeño pañuelo y entregándomelo

-Pero ¿qué es?

-Cuando llegaron, todo fue muy rápido, y alguno de los dos se le cayó este pedazo de tela, lo tome pensando que era de algún empleado, no lo leí, lo guarde en un cajón de mi oficina y el otro día buscando un documento, me tope con el de nuevo, y supe que era tuyo Caspian, no sé cuando lo escribiste y no sé porque nunca lo entregaste.

Lo tomó como si fuera un pedazo de cristal roto, era la pequeña carta que le hice a Susan cuando estábamos en busca de las piezas, jamás lo entregue porque nunca se dio la oportunidad, pero siempre lo traía conmigo, cuando llegue aquí se me olvido que lo traía conmigo, hasta hoy veo que está intacto.

-Gracias –digo aún atónito

En eso llega mi café, trato de tomarlo pero la verdad sabe a rayos, pero se me quitara la resaca así que hago un gran esfuerzo.

-Jajajajaja que cara pones –se ríe Mark

-Cállate, estás listo para ser un alumno junto con el rey Peter –le digo y hago que se deje de reír

-Voy hacer compañero del rey Peter, eso si es suerte, porque yo no fui el hermano mayor, pero bueno yo aquí no tengo tantas responsabilidades

-No lo creo, querido Mark –dice la señora de llaves Macridi

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –pregunta Mark extrañado

-Ahorita me va a tener que hacer unos cuantos mandados, tiene que dar de comer a los caballos, lavar los autos y su habitación que está hecha un desastre –dice enérgicamente, yo me empiezo a reír –y usted también señor, tendrán que hacer lo mismo, su tío va a ir hasta en la tarde a ese negocio, así que tiene tiempo de desempeñar sus actividades.

Al termino del desayuno Mark y yo nos dirigimos hacia las caballerizas, a limpiar y dar de comer a los caballos, como dos horas después mientras el arregla uno de los autos yo lavo el otro, pero yo no aguanto de hacer una pequeña broma, le arrojo una esponja llena de agua a la cara, entonces comenzamos una pequeña guerra de agua, parecemos niños, pero jamás nos damos cuenta de que nos están observando algunas perdonas.

-Queridos señores Mark y Caspian, ¡qué demonios les pasa, parecen unos viles chiquillos! -nos grita Macridi -¡no ven que los observan los invitados que acaban de llegar!

-Si ¿Quiénes? –pregunta Mark desafiando a la dura ama de llaves

-Mírlenlo ustedes mismos, señores –nos señalo hacia la puerta

Nos quedamos como niños recién regañados, eran los reyes y sus padres, yo estaba todo empapado me moría de vergüenza, Mark se veía que también, era lo peor que nos podía pasar, eso no estaba bien, estábamos empapados, el profesor me veía como cuando mi padre me cacho tomando las armas a los 5 años, no estaba enojado pero tampoco contento.

-Déjalos Macridi, deja que se diviertan un rato, han estado trabajando en domingo, pero por hoy muchachos vallan a cambiarse por favor antes de que les dé un resfrió –dijo con voz paternal

-Vamos –indique a Mark

Caminamos con la cabeza hacia abajo, pasamos rápidamente sin que nos vieran las personas hay presentes, al llegar solo tome los primeros pantalones y camisa que encontré, escuche que Mark salió primero.

De repente sentí que abrían la puerta, pensé que fue Mark, volteé enojado para reclamarle a cerca de lo del baño y para jugarle una broma, pero al ver quien era me quede sin habla, era Susan, se veía hermosa vestida de forma normal y no formal, una blusa que delineaba su figura y resaltaba sus ojos, una falda tipo escocesa, dejando ver parte de sus piernas.

-¡Perdón!, pensé que este era el cuarto del ropero –dijo poniéndose roja, ya que yo aun no terminaba de vestirme, me faltaba la camisa.

-No te apures, si lo buscas es dos cuartos más al fondo, pero no creo que llegues a Narnia, ya que el portal estará cerrado durante dos meses –digo casi por inercia, no pudo dejar de verla.

-Claro, discúlpame… deja creo que mi padre me busca –dice dirigiéndose a la puerta

Se detiene en seco cuando, ve lo que está tirado en el piso, es aquella carta que escribí para ella pero que tenía perdida y me la acababa de regresar el profesor.

La toma en sus manos y comienza a leerla yo estoy como en shock y no me muevo aun cuando descubra aquel pequeño secreto, termina de leerla y voltea a verme con ojos a punto de llorar.

-¿Por qué Caspian?

-Porque en aquel momento sentía eso, pero no se dio la oportunidad para dártela, todo paso muy rápido, pero tu ayer me dijiste que habías sufrido, llorado y demás cosas, pero jamás preguntaste que era lo que yo sentía, cómo me sentía en aquel momento en el que decidiste irte y jamás regresar, en el que nunca te esperaste a que yo diera una respuesta, porque yo te elegí a ti, pero tú nunca piensas con el corazón, sacas todo por lógica –dije reprochándole

-¡Jamás, jamás me elegiste a mí, eres un vil mentiroso, eres un idiota que me hiso mucho daño, pero sabes soy una estúpida porque aun mi corazón te quiere y no puedo sacarte de mi mente! –me dice.

Su cara esta bañada en lagrimas, de repente da un paso y veo que se desmaya, me pongo la camisa, voy rápidamente a su auxilio, veo que está muy pálida, la tomo en mis brazos, la pongo con cuidado en la cama, guardo la carta temo que alguien la lea y corro a pedir ayuda.

-¡Rápido necesito que me ayuden! –digo casi sin aliento.

-¿Qué paso Caspian? –pregunta el profesor preocupado

-Es que, cuando venia, vi que Susan se desmayaba y la lleve a mi recamara ya que era la más cerca –me ven y los padres de Susan rápidamente se levantan de sus lugares –está muy pálida

No me dejan terminar, pero donde están los demás reyes, no me interesa en ese momento, el profesor saca un botiquín y lo lleva hacia mi habitación, tenía que contar una pequeña mentira para que no descubran todo.

Al llegar a la habitación, los padres rápidamente van a ver qué pasa con su hija mayor.

-Hija, despierta, ¿Qué sucede? –dice preocupada la señora Pevensie, tomándola en los brazos -miren está muy pálida.

-Haber querida, creo que tiene un poco, desde ayer la vi que anda un poco rara, acuérdate que hoy no comió nada, dijo que se sentía mal, recuerda que se levanto con cara de haber estado llorando toda la noche, deja le pasamos un algodón con poquito alcohol para que despierte –toma una bolita blanca y la hace que huela

Después de haberle pasado dos veces empezó a despertar, estaba toda noqueada, pero estaba recuperando el sentido, después de unos instantes se sentó en la cama, abrazando a su mamá.

-Creo hija hay que irnos, discúlpenos profesor, pero creo que esto hay que solucionarlo, mañana lo espero para poder hacer negocios, no me preocupo porque sé que usted es un buen negociante –dice el padre de Susan

-¿Cómo te sientes, cariño? –le dice dulcemente su madre

-Un poco débil, pero si puedo moverme, no se preocupen –se levanta pero sufre otro mareo y mejor se vuelve a sentar

-Caspian ayuda a la señorita, llevala al auto, creo que se siente un mal aún –me dice el profesor

-Claro –me acerco dándole los brazos

Ella se me queda viendo como diciendo que no pero no tiene mas remedio que hacerlo, la tomo lentamente, ella me rodea con un brazo y su cara se recarga en mi cuello, siento un hormigueo en el estomago, pero disimulo.

Cuando vamos hacia la salida, nos topamos con Peter, Mark, Lucy y Edmund, nos ven con cara de espanto, pero ven que Susan esta un poco mal.

-¿Pero qué paso, papá? –pregunta Lucy preocupada

-Tu hermana creo que se siente un poco débil, hay que llevarla al doctor y el joven como es un caballero le está ayudando

-Si quieres yo le ayudo a partir de aquí Caspian –me dice Peter

-No hijo, deja que la lleve ya van a llegar –me defiende la madre de Peter

Salimos hacia donde están los autos y el padre de Susan rápidamente abre la puerta de atrás para que la acomode, la bajo con cuidado, pero antes de que salga del auto, pasa algo que me da esperanzas.

-Perdón, nunca quise lastimarte –me susurra Susan en el oído

Me salgo anonado y me despido gentilmente de todos, veo que Peter observo y me con ojos de te matare, pero también la Lucy observo y tiene una sonrisa traviesa, se van y veo como se alejan, pero sé que esa pequeña muestra puede ser el inicio de un amor escondido.

* * *

Jajaja creo que esta vez no estaba tan inspirada

espero que les guste el siguiente capitulo

voy a continuar tambien el otro fic para poner lo

que piensa y siente Susan, bueno

gracias por sus reviews y pues seguimos en camino


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Narnia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a C.S. Lewis y las personas que tengan los derechos, No escribo esto con ánimos de lucro, solo pura diversión.

**Parejas: **Voy a mencionar que, claro me baso en la última película de Narnia ósea la del Príncipe Caspian.

**Razones y recomendaciones:** Jijijiiijiji XD. Sé que dije que ya no iba a escribir un fanfiction mas, pero bueno creo que lo hare de nuevo, pero ya ven uno lo que hace al no tener que hacer nada o estar atareada jijiji lean el fic **Cuando el amor duele, que podrás hacer?** para que vean las reacciones de Susan

**P.D.** No sé cuando termine por eso de la escuela, pero espero que en noches de desvelos pueda terminarla… ya es mucho, espero que este ultimo capitulo, también espero que sea el ultimo ya que la escuela ando un poco ocupada y no puedo escribir mucho, lo siento chicos a ver cuando escribo mas fics… es que la escuela me hace que mis ganas de escribir fallen jajaja

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

**Cuando el amor duele, ¿Qué podras hacer?**

Me quedo viendo como se aleja el auto donde va mi corazón, me saco totalmente de mis pensamientos, cuando Mark se pone en frente de mí y me ve con cara de porque dejaste pasar esta oportunidad.

-¿Qué estas esperando? Otra oportunidad para decirle que la amas –me ordena Mark

-Caspian, aquí están las llaves del auto, solo trátalo bien, espero que no te lo quiten los policías y tienes mi permiso de exceder el límite permitido –dice el profesor encaminándose al auto junto con Mark

-No creerás que iras solo, que vas a decir, nosotros somos tu escusa –me dice guiñendo el ojo

Tomo las llaves corro hacia el auto espero que todos estén asegurados y arriba, después solo se escucha el motor como automóvil de carreras, veo por el espejo derecho que hice una polvorera ya que queme llanta, voy a mas de 100 km/hora, para llegar a la casa de los Pevensie se hace casi 45 minutos, yo solo hice 20 minutos, tuve una suerte increíble nadie nos detuvo.

Al llegar a la casa, vemos que la familia no ha arribado a ella, estoy desesperado, mientras voy a una tienda y compro un ramo de rosas, regreso y espero a que lleguen no quiero ser indiscreto y haga que me descubran y piensen que estoy loco, en verdad si lo estoy pero de amor.

Después de unos cuantos minutos esperando vemos que llegan, yo quiero salir a ayudarle a Susan, pero Mark me detiene.

-No debemos ser imprudentes, esperaremos aquí unos 10 minutos mas –me ordena Mark

Contesto con la cabeza, algo disgustado, después de unos minutos llega un hombre alto, me parece que es el doctor, pero mi paciencia se acaba, salgo del auto, Mark y el profesor salen detrás de mí, al llegar a la puerta salen como si nos pusiéramos de acuerdo, salen los padres de Susan hablando con el doctor, al vernos se sorprenden y mas por el pequeño regalo que llevo en mis manos.

-¡Que sorpresa Caspian! ¿Cómo llegaron tan rápido? –pregunta el padre de Susan

-No, acabamos de llegar, solo que nos quedamos muy preocupados y decidimos venir, pero también tengo buenas noticias sobre el negocio –dice el profesor

-Pero pasen, que indiscretos y mal educados somos, siéntense cómodos, están en su casa –nos dice la señora Pevensie

Los señores se despiden del doctor y se dirigen a nosotros, yo aún tengo el ramo de rosas.

-Caspian, Mark porque no pasan al cuarto de Susan y ustedes le entregan el regalo –se dirige a unas escaleras –miren solo sigan el pasillo y a la izquierda la primer recamara, la reconocerán rápidamente por que todos mis hijos están con ella.

Subimos rápidamente y como dijo la señora el cuarto lo encontramos rápidamente, vimos que la puerta no estaba cerrada, escuchamos las voces de todos los reyes, pero a mí solo me importaba una.

-Tú entra solo –me susurra Mark –aprovecha esta oportunidad y dile todo lo que sientes.

Al entrar a la recamara, Peter, Edmund y Lucy se salen rápidamente y alcanzo a escuchar lo que está diciendo mi amada.

-Porque… porque… mi corazón está destrozado y necesita ser reparado… -dice a punto de llorar por lo que cierra sus lindos ojos

-Y porque jamás me lo dijiste, para tratar de repararlo juntos Susan ya que el mío también está un poco desecho –digo respondiendo su comentario

Al abrir los ojos, me ve como si fuera un fantasma, no sabe ni que decir solo me ve, cierro la puerta, se perfectamente que Mark y el profesor se llevaran a los padres de Susan y quedaremos solos porque los reyes nos ayudaran a que eso suceda.

-Vine para ver cómo te encontrabas, también vinieron el profesor y Mark pero creo que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para dejarnos solos, así podemos hablar –digo dirigiéndome a estar cerca de ella –se que no sabes lo que sientes, pero yo si Susan, yo sí.

Empecé a acercar mi cara a la suya, hasta que sucedió, al principio como que se resistió y después me correspondió, recordando viejos tiempos los mejores, el tiempo no importo ya que los dos necesitábamos esto. Pero el aire se necesita y nos separamos lentamente, me sonríe y veo que su corazón aun es mío.

-Te amo y esta vez no me voy a dar por vencido –digo tiernamente y le doy otro beso.

Nos vemos tiernamente, pero algo pasa, se levanta bruscamente, me sorprendo, no sé qué sucede, dejo el regalo en una mesita al lado de la cama, se toma la cabeza, pienso que se siente mal, pero al acercarme me rechaza.

-¿Qué pasa Susan, estas bien? ¿Por qué me rechazas? Si todo estaba bien –trato de abrazarla, pero se retira.

-Caspian, por favor esto no va a funcionar, ya lo hemos intentado y tú en cualquier momento regresaras a Narnia y yo esta vez no lo podre soportar el dolor –me ve con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Pero porque piensas esas cosas, yo no puedo regresar a Narnia dentro de un mes, es cuando se abre el portal y yo decido si regreso o no, porque Aslan me dijo que no pasara el tiempo en Narnia y cuando regrese todo va estar igual que como lo deje, así que no hay que preocuparse –digo tratando de controlarme –vamos a empezar de cero, olvida todo, por favor.

-Caspian, crees que voy a olvidar todo lo que paso, nada más así porque lo dices, tú no sabes cómo sufrí, día a día lloraba porque jamás te iba a volver a tener, no quiero que me vuelvas a dañar, mi corazón no aguantara más –me dijo con su cara empapada en lagrimas

-Susan, pero nos amamos, no me puedes hacer esto, YO TE AMO, que no lo entiendes, TE AMO y lo puedo gritar una y mil veces, ya te pedí perdón, no me puedo humillar de nuevo porque…. Porque… eres el amor de mi vida, hay que olvidar las cosas horribles que… -me interrumpió

-El dolor, no es suficiente para describir como me siento, recordando cómo jugaste conmigo, nosotros éramos tan felices juntos, pero, ahora se, que he sido ciega, tú me dijiste que tu nunca me defraudarías –me ve con ojos de reproche –siempre que te necesitara, siempre estarías aquí, puedo perdonar pero no puedo olvidar, así que es mejor que te vayas no quiero hacerte más daño, vive, intentemos olvidarnos… por favor Caspian

No podía creer lo que decía, no sé cómo era mi sentimiento, me sentía triste, enojado, porque iba hacer eso, así que ya no puede más y estalle.

-Perfecto, es lo que quieres, solo si te digo algo, te vez a ti misma, no sabes cómo sufrí, como añore este día, pero sabes lo acabas de arruinar, de veras quieres que te olvide, lo hare, pero no regresare a Narnia, porque soy feliz aquí, sé que me amas, pero el dolor te ha cegado, te olvidare aún aunque te vea todos los días –me ve extrañada –no me veas así, en este momento tu padre y el profesor son socios y yo soy el que va administrar tengo que estar viniendo todos los días, pero eso que importa –digo tristemente –sabes creí que eras diferente, pero me equivoque, eres igual o peor que Caroline…

No acabe ni siquiera de decir, cuando recibí una cachetada, se que la ofendí pero ya no soportaba lo que me decía.

-¡No vuelvas a nombrar ese nombre, lárgate de mí casa! –me grita y abre la puerta

-Espero que no te arrepientas –salgo enojado.

Al momento de salir, la puerta se cierra fuertemente, me quito una lágrima que sale lentamente, me volteo y toco la puerta como si fuera una despedida.

-Hay una chica que amo, pero ella no se da cuenta, adiós Susan

Baje las escaleras despacio aún tratando de explicarme que paso, veo que los padres de los reyes y el profesor aún no han llegado. Los reyes y Mark están sentados en la sala esperando respuestas.

-¿Qué paso Caspian? ¿Regresaron? –pregunta impaciente Lucy

-No –hablo muy despacio –tu hermana diseño un mundo del cual no quiere salir y yo no quiero ser parte de ello.

-Pe… pe… pero ¿qué paso? –se acerca Mark

-Nada, todo termino –digo, dirigiéndome a la puerta –si me disculpan necesito tomar aire, Peter me despides de tus padres, diles que nos vemos mañana para empezar con el trabajo.

Salgo lentamente de la casa, veo que el profesor viene hacia mí, pienso que ya se termino el trato, no hago caso solo me dirijo al auto, me subo pero en la parte del pasajero, no me siento bien para manejar, le entrego las llaves a Mark, en minutos llega el profesor y nos disponemos a irnos, el viaje es en silencio, ni el profesor ni Mark se atreven a preguntar, tan mal me veo.

Al llegar a la casa, entramos, llegue me serví una copa de vino del más fuerte que encontré, me senté y fue donde caí en la realidad de todo lo que pasaba.

-Ahora si me puedes contar lo que paso que saliste como zombi –pregunta Mark

-Nada, solo que S… ella no me quiere perdonar, pero yo ya no me puedo humillar más de lo que he hecho, soy una persona que tiene orgullo y si ella quiere que la olvide, es lo que hare aun cuando mi corazón se resista -expreso algo enojado

-Bueno Caspian pero la vas a ver diario, ya que tienes que ir a que te firmen documentos, espero que los dos se bajen de su orgullo y puedan regresar, porque sé que se aman y ese amor es uno de los más puros que he visto –me dice el profesor con voz paternal

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con usted, los dos solo se hacen daño a lo bruto y después se quejan, si se aman porque no lo demuestran, pero también Susan ya debe de dejar de pensar en lo que paso, porque viéndolo bien a mí tampoco me puede ver, porque yo… -no acaba de decir porque lo interrumpo

-Ya cállate, no me recuerdes cosas por las que me puedo enojar mas, bueno entonces estos son los documentos con los que mañana empiezo –tomo unos papeles –ya veo, son muy importantes, no te defraudare tío

Me levanto despidiéndome, Mark y el profesor me ven con cara de nostalgia, voy a mi habitación y al poner la cabeza en la almohada me quedo dormido, mañana será un "gran" día de trabajo en este mundo.

**UN MES DESPUÉS**

Soy todo un gran empresario y además joven, tengo todo lo que en este mundo se puede tener, automóviles, una casa de campo, remodele la casa de mi tío, mi "hermano" tiene su automóvil, chicas a mis pies, tengo todo lo material que todo joven quisiera, soy caritativo, etc.

La empresa se ha convertido en una de las más importantes, soy un administrador responsable y confiable, nuestro socio el señor Pevensie, es un excelente buscador de talentos, pronto también se unirán Peter y Mark a la empresa, en unos cuantos días tendremos aprobación de los reyes de Inglaterra, para introducir nueva mercancía y también exportarla.

Cuando voy algún lugar siempre obtengo una conquista, quien no quisiera un joven apuesto como yo y aparte rico.

Ya se abrió el portal para regresar a Narnia, pero yo estoy muy a gusto aquí, no me importa ser un ciudadano común, aunque lo hemos platicado Mark y yo e hicimos un trato que a menos que nos llamen nos iremos, el profesor hizo una protección especial en la habitación del ropero y los anillos están en cajas de seguridad, que solo él sabe donde están las llaves para que no en una locura nos vallamos, para ello lo tenemos que pensar y estar seguros, de nuestra decisión.

Todos creen que soy feliz, yo creo que no, todos los días que visito la casa de los Pevensie, siempre me la encuentro, sé que ninguno de los dos nos hemos olvidado desde aquel día triste, nunca cruzamos palabras, solo una triste mirada nos enviamos, si la tuviera a ella mi mundo sería perfecto, pero quien es perfecto.

Hoy estamos preparando la casa, porque Peter vendrá a visitarnos, tomaremos unos tragos y jugaremos póker, Mark y Peter se han convertido en excelentes amigos, van a fiestas, andan con todas las mujeres que pueden, son más rompe corazones que yo, pero ninguno tiene malos sentimientos, eso lo puedo asegurar.

Escucho que el auto de Peter acaba de llegar, casi derrapo en la entrada.

-Mark, rápido que tu querido amigo acaba de llegar –grito

-Ya voy, abre la puerta y pásalo voy en unos minutos –me dice algo apurado

Hago lo que me ordena, sé que me desvelaré hoy, pero mañana no importa es sábado y la empresa está cerrada.

-Hola, Peter pasa, Mark esta en el peinador ya sabes –digo saludándolo

-Si ya se, están listos para perder como la noche pasada, jajajaja –se burla ya que perdimos tanto Mark y yo un poco de dinero

-Ya sabemos tus estrategias y hoy no pienso apostar tanto

-Ya estoy aquí –dice Mark llegando apurado –no han empezado sin mi verdad

Peter y yo solo reímos gracioso porque Mark solo se rasuro media cara, lo sabe pero solo es para hacerse el chistoso.

Empezamos el juego, pero también empezamos a beber y ya de rato vemos que nos acabamos una botella y que llevamos la mitad de la segunda, las apuestas a partir de aquí son estúpidas

-Bueno chicos, les propongo una apuesta, quien pierda esta jugada se tiene que atrever a hablar a una chica que la tengan difícil –dice Mark

-Perfecto –contesta Peter –que dices tú Caspian, le entras

-Mmmmm… claro –lo digo muy inseguro

Se reparten las cartas, veo que Mark y Peter algo se traen entre manos, Peter es el primero en bajar, gano de nuevo, así que solo quedamos Mark y yo, sonrió maliciosamente para ver que tiene mi oponente, lo bajamos al mismo tiempo y todos nos quedamos viendo.

-Amigo Caspian, lo sentimos, fuiste el de menor puntuación –dice Peter

-¿Quién será la afortunada? –dice Mark con tono burlesco

-Tengo una idea Mark, para el galán, hay una mujer que es un quemacocos para él –me ve desafiándome y se de lo que está hablando

-No, no y rotundamente no, Peter, por favor tú hermana también ha sufrido y bastante y por una estúpida apuesta no la voy a dañar de nuevo, si… -me interrumpe

-Sabes, como sufre Susan, sé que tú no eres la excepción, pero es que estoy arto, que solo se manden miraditas y no se puedan perdonar, por su orgullo, que saben perfectamente que aún se aman, y más porque el estúpido de Charles le hizo algo, pero no ha querido decir, mira y tienes todo a favor de ser mi futuro cuñado, mis padres te adoran, porque no lo intentas y si te vuelve a rechazar pues yo le doy unas cachetadas para que reaccione –me dice

-Bueno lo intentare, una vez más, mañana voy en la noche a que firmen unos papeles

-Que bien piensas, mañana tendrás todo el día, ya que Edmund, mis padres y yo, saldremos a resolver un problema, fuera de la ciudad y regresaremos el domingo por la tarde –me dice guiñendome el ojo, de forma picara –solo se quedara Lucy, pero sé que ella te ayuda, solo con decirte que ya pidió habitación sola, porque dice que no aguanta los berrinches de Susan, llegas y a ver qué pasa.

-Si ve, veras que todo se arregla y en una de esas pronto tenemos boda y todas las chicas qué dejes llorando aquí está un hombro muy grande para que se consuelen –dice quisquilloso Mark

Después de jugar y tomar hasta las 4 de la mañana, Peter decidió irse, yo me quede pensando lo que dijeron, pero lo intentare, me dirigí hacia donde estaba una carta que le escribí a Susan hace mucho tiempo, la leo, pero después de tanto alcohol en el cuerpo, me quede dormido en los sillones de la sala.

Al entrar el sol por el ventanal que da hacia el patio, me despierto, al ver el reloj veo que ya pasa de medio día, de seguro Mark ni siquiera se ha levantado, yo estoy todo adolorido ya que dormí en el sillón, me dirijo a mí habitación, cuando paso por la de Mark veo que mis sospechas son ciertas, ni siquiera se puso la pijama.

Hago un poco de ejercicio, para que se me quite lo cansado y empiezo las actividades de todos los fines de semana, lavando autos, corto césped, aseó el establo, después tomo una ducha que me hace que tenga mucha hambre.

Hoy es día que ni el profesor ni Mark se aparecen para comer juntos así que no voy al comedor, mejor a la cocina así veo a la ama de llaves, no me siento tan solo.

Que rápido se pasa el día, ya son las seis y Mark apenas se levanto, yo me pongo a revisar algunos papeles de la empresa, tengo que llevar unos papeles al señor Pevensie para que el lunes me los entregue firmados y revisados.

-Entonces, si vas a ir con Susan –me pregunta Mark

-Aunque no quiera –le enseño los papeles –pero en unas cuantas horas, voy a ir como a las ocho, si no pasa nada regresarme temprano e irnos a la fiesta que hay en el pueblo vecino.

-Me parece buen idea –se levanta dirigiéndose a la cocina –si no regresas temprano, le voy a decir al profesor que ya va hacer abuelo y Peter tío

-Cállate, claro que no voy a eso

-No, claro que no, solo que la última vez que se vieron en la misma situación lo primero que hicieron fue… -no dice porque sale Macridi

-Señor se puede saber porque no ha hecho sus deberes –lo ve severamente –si no las termina no podrá ir a la fiesta y su tío estará de acuerdo, dúchese, vístase y empiece –le da una escoba y se va.

Mark solo hace una cara graciosa para arremedarla, después solo se va a comer, yo me quedo revisando datos y demás cosas.

Dejo todo listo y me voy a la casa de los Pevensie, veo que el tiempo no está muy bien hoy ya que está nublado y tiene poca neblina, me voy con mucho cuidado.

Al llegar a la casa, empieza a llover salgo corriendo del auto para proteger los papeles ya que son importantes, toco la puerta dos veces, pienso que no hay nadie, pero de repente escucho una voz conocida.

-¿Quién es? ¿Puedo ayudarle? –pregunta Lucy

-Soy Caspian, vengo a entregarle unos papeles de la empresa a tu padre, me permitirías pasar por favor –digo cortésmente

-Claro deja te abro

Me abre y me ve jugueteando, al entrar espero ver a Susan pero no está, a lo mejor está en su habitación, pero por más que trate de disimular mi búsqueda, la jovencita que tenia al lado me descubrió.

-Si buscas a mi hermana, en un segundo baja, no te preocupes, Peter me conto –dice con la cara picara

-No, no como crees y tú padre –pregunto para disimular

-No se encuentra, no te dijo Peter ayer que fue a jugar póker –escucho su voz a mi espalda

-No, se le olvido, está bien, ya me voy, antes de que la lluvia se ponga más fea –dejo los papeles en una mesita de centro –aquí dejo esto, tú padre ya sabe qué hacer.

-Yo le digo, no te preocupes, vete antes de que la tormenta te tome por sorpresa –dice en tono enojado

-Claro

-¡Susan, porque le haces esto a Caspian, no ves que le puede pasar un accidente, la lluvia está muy fuerte! –opina Lucy

-No te preocupes Lucy, Caspian ha estado en situaciones más feas y sabe cómo salir de esto y no lo podemos dejar aquí, primera porque es un hombre y segunda porque yo estoy a cargo –dice Susan enojada

-¡Pero no porque Caspian te ponga nerviosa, lo vamos a dejar que divague en la noche obscura y con lluvia fuerte! –dice Lucy subiendo el tono

-No te preocupes Lucy, tu hermana tiene razón, ¿Qué dirán tus padres y hermanos al llegar mañana y me vean durmiendo en la sala? –me disculpo

-No dicen nada, mis padres te quieren mucho y entendería la situación, ándale Caspian –me dice Lucy muy tierna

-¡Ya dije que no Lucy! –grita Susan

-Ves no soy bienvenido y menos por tu hermana, deja me voy no te apures Lucy, de todos modos no me voy a dormir temprano mi hermano me invito a una fiesta –digo encaminándome a la puerta

-¡Lárgate y vete con la primera conquista que se deje engatusar! –me grita

-Si lo hare Susan, pero esa conquista ya la tuve, porque ella dice aunque eso si te digo, ella no me ha dejado de amar, con permiso –abro la puerta

Al abrir veo que un tipo, está a punto de tocar, un muchacho blanco, como de 1.70 de estatura, ojos verdes, rubio, flacucho, vestido con ropa formal, pero mojada a causa de la lluvia, se me queda mirando y se ríe maliciosamente.

-Amigo… tú eres el tipo por el cual Susan llora… -me dice y por lo que veo esta un poco pasado de copas

-No se de que hablas, disculpa –empiezo a bajar los escalones y caminar al auto

-¡Charles te dije que no te aparecieras por aquí, lárgate y suéltame! –grita Susan

Volteé y veo que el tipo la tiene sujetada fuertemente de la muñeca, me regreso corriendo, lo tomo de los hombros y lo empujo hacia la calle con violencia.

-¡NO LA TOQUES DE ESA FORMA, IDIOTA! –le grito dándole un patada en el abdomen

-jajajajajaja ¡SI LA QUIERES PARA UN ACOSTON SIRVE, SOLO QUE SE HACE QUE NO RECUERDA, AMIGO! –me dice tratando de levantarse

-Caspian déjalo, es peligroso –me dice Susan, tomándome de un brazo antes de que le propine un golpe a Charles

Pero por distraerme, el tal Charles me da un puñetazo, me deja noqueado, nos empezamos a pelear, de repente ciento que de mi nariz sale un líquido caliente, estoy todo empapado, él también, no sé de donde saco fuerza me da una patada en el abdomen que me deja doblado y no me pueda levantar.

De repente veo que un auto se dirige hacia mí, alguien sale corriendo, me levanta y veo que es Mark, me ve preocupado.

-Deja que acabe con ese idiota –le digo

-Pero que te está pasando mira, como lo dejaste y como te dejo ¿Qué paso? –me dice preocupado

-Daño a Susan y yo no iba a permitir eso, ve por Susan, deja que yo acabe con él –le ordeno

Voy de nuevo a golpear al tipo, no lo veo en el lugar donde lo deje tirado, de repente solo siento que me pegan en la cabeza, estoy noqueado, veo que Charles se dirige a su auto y saca algo negro y apunta a Mark y Susan, cuando reacciono veo que es una pistola, no pienso en nada, corro lo más rápido que puedo, empujo a Mark y Susan hacia un lado, después solo siento un dolor cerca de mi corazón, empiezo a perder la vista, todo está borroso, me toco cerca del cuello, cuando veo mi mano está llena de sangre.

Sé que me disparo, sé que estoy muriendo, caigo al suelo, muy levemente ciento, los jalones, la vista se me empieza a nublar y de repente no escucho nada, mi cuerpo se soltó y parezco que vuelo.

Cuando despierto, lo primero que observo es que estoy en una playa, me parece conocida, me levanto, no lo puedo creer estoy en…

-Narnia, mí querido Rey –dice el gran león

-Pero… acaso morí en el otro mundo –digo en susurro

-No, tu cuerpo está dormido, la situación es muy grave y posiblemente mueras en aquel mundo –dice muy tranquilo

-Pero y Mark ¿Qué pasara con él? –pregunto aun anonadado

-Es tu decisión –me ve fijamente –piénsalo bien

-Pero cual era la enseñanza, no pude remediar lo de Susan, aunque pasen mil años siempre será el amor de mi vida, fui más cauto y Mark entendió cosas de las que se quejaba y tubo todo lo que quiso, pero no le puedo hacer eso, estoy feliz tanto en Narnia como en aquel mundo, mi decisión es tuya –le digo haciendo reverencia

-Yo creo que ya decidiste querido Rey, ve a ese mundo, se feliz como lo has hecho y cuando quieran regresar, los anillos los regresaran, su mundo los esperara y no pasara el tiempo, excelente decisión

Empiezo a desaparecer, de repente me siento otra vez como un ave, siento que estoy de nuevo en mi cuerpo.

Empiezo a despertar, los parparos los ciento demasiado pesados, veo algo borroso, un piquete en el pecho no me deja dormir, tengo frio, todo mi cuerpo está muy adolorido, muy apenas puedo mover las manos, alguien me toma de una.

-Está despertando, sabía que podías hermano –escucho la voz de Mark

-Do… do… n… de –me pone un dedo en los labios

-No hables no hagas fuerza, puedes hacerte daño –dice Mark, mirándome preocupado pero a la vez tierno

Estoy en un cuarto, muy pequeño, totalmente pintado de blanco, tiene una vista hacia fuera, es una pequeña cama, yo tengo una venda que me cubre parte del brazo izquierdo, no lo puedo mover, al parecer por lo que escuche al doctor decir a Mark y al profesor, es que estuve 3 días inconsciente, recuerdo pocas cosas, lo último es que estaba en la casa de los Pevensie y empecé a pelearme con alguien y es todo.

-¿Cómo te sientes, muchacho? –pregunta el profesor

-Mejor

-¿Recuerdas lo que paso?

-La mayor parte –aun se dificulta hablar

-Ya no te sigo preguntando, solo te quiero informar que el agresor está en la cárcel y que te acaban de dejar esta carta, aquí te la dejo –me la deja en un buro cerca de la cama –pero te aseguro que ella siempre estuvo a tu lado.

Se va y me deja solo, Mark está arreglando unas cosas, alcanzo la carta, la huelo, es su aroma, está un poco arrugada, al parecer estuvo llorando cuando la escribió, la abro con temor al leerla.

_**Caspian:**_

_**Amor mío, hoy que el doctor dijo que posiblemente no despertaras jamás, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Mi corazón latió rápidamente, se que posiblemente esta carta nunca llegara a tus manos.**_

_**Pero quiero que la tengas y te la lleves fuera de este mundo, ya no puedo guardar más mis sentimientos, TE AMO pero por alguno u otra razón no hemos podido estar juntos, sé que la ultima vez tú querías regresar, pero mi corazón estaba demasiado roto como para otra decepción, estuve en un mundo del que no quería salir, lamentablemente salí cuando te vi en mis brazos lleno se sangre.**_

_**Dirás porque no me quede a despedirme pero no puedo, no puedo perderte y esta vez frente a mis ojos, viendo cómo te vas debilitando y yo no poder hacer nada, se que posiblemente solo mueras en este mundo y en Narnia vivirás como lo que eres un rey magnifico.**_

_**TE AMO, TE AMO y lo puedo decir mil veces, pero hoy mi mundo se vino abajo cuando, dijeron que no pasarías de esta noche, mi corazón se rompió una vez más, pero hoy es un adiós para siempre, ya no tendré tus labios, con esos besos que me vuelven loca, tu risa, tu cuerpo, tu sabor, tu todo, lo vi demasiado tarde, como siento solo mi corazón, como si me lo hubieran arrancado de un solo tirón, siento un hueco que nunca sanara, se que aunque me valla a América nunca podre olvidar todo lo que pase contigo, sean buenos o malos momentos.**_

_**Cada lagrima que sale de mí, es una espina que taladra mi alma, mis ojos ya no podrán ver tus ojos negros que me hacen vibrar, me despido, pero ten en cuenta que yo siempre TE AME, perdóname fui una estúpida, perdóname por no valorar lo que me mostrabas, perdón AMOR MIO**_

_**ADIOS…**_

_**Susan Pevensie **_

Cuando termine de leer, no sabía que sentir, baje lentamente el papel y vi a Mark y Peter parados frente a mí, con cara de sorpresa y mas este ultimo.

-¿Por qué no te escapas del hospital y vas por ella? –dice Mark

-Nosotros te ayudamos a escapar –dice Peter tomando unas batas de doctor

-Pero ya es tarde, ella de seguro ya esta en otra tierra demasiado lejos de esta –digo tristemente

-Mira de hecho tienes exactamente 30 minutos para llegar al muelle e impedir que mi hermana se valla, tú dices, es tu última oportunidad –dice Peter

-Se aman, llega como el caballero del que ella se enamoro, de aquel príncipe que la rescato, ella quiere que la rescates y es tu oportunidad –me dice Mark dándome una bata

-Intentémoslo –tomo la bata

Al tratar de levantarme me duele toda la espalda, así que Mark me ayuda, Peter sale y distrae a las enfermeras, me visto rápido, solo me pongo unos pantalones de rayitas y la bata.

Estoy débil, por lo que Mark me ayuda a que camine, el hospital está despejado, salimos rápidamente, vemos que el auto esta frente al hospital, nos subimos, en el camino me quito la venda, veo que solo tengo un pequeño parche me imagino que es donde me dispararon.

Vamos súper rápido, esquivando autos, personas y demás, pero antes de llegar al muelle hay un tipo de huelga, ya quedan 10 minutos, me empiezo a desesperar, al voltear, veo un caballo sujeto a un palo, salgo del auto, desamarro el caballo, pero en eso llega un señor, me imagino que es el dueño.

-¿Qué piensa hacer con mi caballo? –pregunta enojado

-Préstemelo, no le hare nada solo quiero recuperar al amor de mi vida, es mi última oportunidad

-Me hubiera dicho antes, tómelo, pero me lo regresa –dice el hombre algo risueño

Subo al caballo, mi brazo izquierdo me duele, pero tomo las riendas del caballo, hago que galope, esquivó varias personas, no veo a Susan, de repente volteo y veo que apenas va a despedirse de sus padres y sus hermanos Lucy y Edmund, tomo nuevamente las riendas haciendo que el caballo se levante, tomo vuelo y salto un montón de equipaje, freno al caballo salvajemente, casi caigo, pero estoy entre la entrada al barco y mi amada, muchos curiosos ven, pero a mí no me importa eso.

Susan me ve con aquellos ojos que me derriten cada vez que los veo, le doy la mano, la toma jalo de ella y la subo con algo de esfuerzo al caballo, Edmund esta anonadado y Lucy está feliz por lo que está presenciando, los señores mejor ni los volteo a ver.

Tomo nuevamente las riendas, Susan se abraza de mí y nos disponemos a irnos hacia el sur, donde por supuesto tengo mi casa de campo, vamos a todo galope a gran velocidad, no se hace mucho tiempo del muelle hacia ese parte de Inglaterra, unos 20 minutos.

La casa es pequeña, tiene una pequeña terraza, solo es de una planta, tiene una sala la cual tiene chimenea, los sillones están frente a ellas, forrados de tela suave y delicada, todos de madera fina de la región, con dos alfombras, tiene un pequeño pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones, baño y alberca.

Llegamos, brinco del caballo, no siento ninguna molestia en aquel momento, pero la bata la llevo llena de sangre, seguramente por el movimiento se me abrió de nuevo la herida, Susan me ve preocupada, la ayudo a bajar del caballo, lo amarro en el buzón para que no se escape.

Busco la llave en un hueco cerca de la puerta, solo yo conozco el escondite, entrando y siento un mareo, Susan me ayuda a sentarme en el primer sillón que está cerca, es el más amplio.

-Tienes algún botiquín o simplemente algo como un trapo limpio para curarte –me dice

-Creo que esta por donde están todos esos libros –señalo un librero

Lo toma, saca unas cuantas vendas y va a la cocina por unas hoyitas con agua tibia para poderme limpiar la sangre, pone todo en una mesita de centro me quita la bata, sus manos tiemblan, está nerviosa, lo sé, sus ojos contienen lagrimas que quieren salir, empieza a quitarme el parche, lo hace con cuidado, yo no puedo dejar de verla, en unos cuantos minutos termina.

Sé que aun está nerviosa, la tomo de las manos, quiere decir algo, pero no la dejo le tapo los labios con un dedo, le doy un beso en la frente, cuando me retiro, veo que está llorando.

-¿Por qué lloras? –le digo tiernamente, al mismo tiempo que limpio sus lagrimas

-Es… que… el doctor dijo… yo ya no podía soportar que te fueras para siempre, perdóname –me dice entrecortadamente y me abraza

-No, Susan –la tomo lentamente –veme a los ojos, jamás te dejare, jamás, porque TE AMO

Ya ninguno de los dos aguantamos y nos dimos un beso, ese beso que esperábamos, un beso que sabe amargo y dulce a la vez, un beso que es magnífico.

Prendimos la chimenea y como niños nos acostamos en el suelo, ella en mi pecho, acurrucados, mi niña de nuevo estaba en mis brazos, después de tanto sufrimiento los dos estábamos juntos y esta vez seria para siempre.

**TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS**

Aquí estoy en la iglesia, esperando a que mi amada llegue a mis brazos, recordando como tuvimos que explicar aquella huida del muelle, como tuvimos que convencer a los señores Pevensie de que existía Narnia.

Hoy después de tanto tiempo por fin, aquella carta que escribí se hace realidad, Susan va hacer mi esposa, puedo regresar a Narnia cuando quiera y Mark por fin encontró a alguien que ama, pronto se casara.

Salgo de mis pensamientos ya que veo a mi amada vestida de blanco, al llegar me la entrega Peter, tal como lo pedí, pero mi suegro me la entrego hace mucho.

El deseado si llega a nuestras bocas, salimos todos nos felicitan y ahora si puedo decir que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

De luna de miel iremos a América y pues a lo mejor Susan estudia una carrera en aquel continente, regresaremos, pero siempre tengo en cuenta EL AMOR DUELE PERO JAMÁS TE DEJA SOLO.

FIN

* * *

Wow ahora si que escribi

bueno dejen sus reviews

y pues espero que les guste el

otro que voy a subir en una semana

en el otro fic

es que en verdad no he tenido

mucho tiempo

no me bombarden

algunos datos estan el otro fic

no se deseseren..

bye..


End file.
